


Moonlight

by Destiel_McDanno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biting, Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Derek, Scratching, Sexual Content, very slight Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_McDanno/pseuds/Destiel_McDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 2 is in English <br/>Sometimes you meet someone and notice that you already know him all your life. This story is about how Derek’s and Jackson’s life’s are connected together.</p>
<p>Chapter 1 is in German<br/>Manchmal lernt man jemanden kennen und merkt dann, dass man ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit kennt. AU Derek/Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is in English   
> Sometimes you meet someone and notice that you already know him all your life. This story is about how Derek’s and Jackson’s life’s are connected together.
> 
> Chapter 1 is in German  
> Manchmal lernt man jemanden kennen und merkt dann, dass man ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit kennt. AU Derek/Jackson

Dancing in the Moonlight (Toploader)

Manchmal lernt man jemanden kennen und merkt dann, dass man ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit kennt. AU Derek/Jackson

 

Trying not to love you only goes so far  
Trying not to need you is tearing me apart

'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Nickelback

 

Die Nacht war kalt und neblig. Einzig der helle Schein des vollen Mondes durchbrach die Dunkelheit. Drückend lag die alles ergreifende Stille über dem Wald. Ein ganz besonderer Jäger zog in dieser Nacht seine Wege durch die unendlichen Reihen der Bäume. Es schien als würde ihm alles und jeder Platz machen um ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Doch in der heutigen Nacht ging es nicht um die Jagt, sondern um etwas viel wichtigeres. Diese besondere Nacht würde zwei Leben für immer verändern und auf ewig miteinander verbinden. Das Schicksal würde es ihnen nicht leicht machen, aber die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben kommen nun mal nicht umsonst.

Am Rande der Stadt stand ein einsames Haus. Die großen Fenster waren von warmem Kerzenlicht erhellt und ihr flackern tanzte über die Decken und Wände. Laute Schreie durchschnitten die stille Nacht. Auf dem Bett im oberen Stockwerk bäumt sich eine weibliche Gestallt immer wieder auf. Sie wand sich unter schrecklichen Schmerzen, die Haut bereits von einem dichten Schweißfilm überzogen. Je länger es dauerte um so lauter und ohrenbetäubender wurden ihre Schreie. Das neue Leben in ihrem Bauch kämpft sich qualvoll aus dem Schutz des Mutterleibes. Es war bereit für ein ereignisreiches Leben auf eigenen Füßen. Die Schreie der Frau wurden immer lauter und schriller. Unerwartet mischte sich ein intensives Wolfgejaulen synchron zu ihren schmerzerfüllten Rufen. Er musste sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Haus aufhalten. Erst als die Schreie der Frau endeten und das leise wimmern eines Neugeborenen zu vernehmen war wandelt sich das Jaulen in ein sanftes Winseln.

 

Wenige Monate später war aus dem wimmernden Frischling ein zuckersüßes Baby geworden, welches jetzt jedoch jämmerlich brüllte. Es lag in eine blaue Decke eingewickelt verlassen am Straßenrand und wartete noch voller Hoffnung auf das wiederkehren seiner Eltern. Der kleine Junge weinte erbärmlich im Glauben so auf sich und seine missliche Lage aufmerksam zu machen. Das kleine Menschenkind froh erbärmlich und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. 

Das laute Geheule des Kleinkindes übertönte das leise rascheln des Grases und selbst das etwas lautere knacken der trockenen Zweige blieb ungehört. Eine kleine Gestalt kam auf allen vieren aus dem Wald gelaufen. Langsam näherte sich das Fellknäuel dem Baby an und streckte seine Nase in den Wind. Das Wolfskind kam neben dem Bündel zum stehen und wurde sofort von seinen hellen Augen fixiert. Vorsichtig legte sich der kleine Wolf neben das weinende Baby um sich wärmend und schützend an es zu pressen. Zärtlich fuhr es ihm mit der feuchten Zunge über das schmale Gesichtchen. Augenblicklich hörte das Kind auf zu schreien. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis auch die Tränchen verebbten. Das Baby beruhigte sich merklich. Liebevoll begann das Menschenkind mit dem weichen Fell des Wolfkindes zu spielen. Eng aneinender geschmiegt verbrachten sie die nächsten Stunden bis der Wolf aus der Ferne ein Auto kommen hörte. Mit einem letzten schlecken seiner Zunge über das Gesicht des Jungen verabschiedete er sich und verschwand zurück im Wald. Das Auto stoppte bei dem erneut schreienden Baby. Eine Frau stieg auf der Beifahrerseite aus und nahm das Kind mit sich. Der Wolfsjunge schaute dem davonbrausenden Auto noch lange nach.

 

Nervös hielt er seine viel zu große Schultüte in den kleinen Armen. Sie duftete herrlich die Vorfreude auf ihren Inhalt konnte den Jungen jedoch nicht von seiner Unsicherheit ablenken. Jackson gefiel es Zuhause bei seinen Eltern er wollte nicht in die neue Grundschule gehen. Den gesamten Sonntag hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer versteckt. Sein innerer Drang seinen Eltern gefallen zu wollen und es ihnen recht zu machen überwog jedoch die Angst. So stand er nun vor dem riesigen Gebäude umgeben von hunderten anderer Kinder. Seine Eltern verabschiedeten sich von ihm erwartungsvoll und Jackson peilte kritisch die Lage. Plötzlich stach ihm etwas ins Auge. Am Rande des Schulhofes, hinter dem Sportplatz, stand ein kleiner Wolf am Waldrand. Er blickte ihn direkt mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an. Als der Wolf bemerkte das Jackson ihn entdeckt hatte setzte er sich hin und legte den Kopf schief. Sie starrten sich eine ganze Weile regungslos an. Es war fast so als würden sie sich wortlos unterhalten. Erst die Lehrerin die den Jungen mit sich ins Schulhaus zog unterbrach ihren engen Austausch. Als Jackson noch mal einen Blick zurück warf sah er den Wolf gerade noch im Gebüsch verschwinden.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich die beiden wieder sahen. Was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass der Wolf nicht weiterhin über Jackson wachte. Er befand sich immer in seiner Nähe und beobachtete ihn. Außerdem waren sie durch ein tiefes unbewusstes Band miteinander verknüpft. Der Junge träumte oft davon wie er Rehe durch den Wald jagte oder verspürte die Macht übernatürlicher Kräfte durch seinen Leib fließen. Der Werwolf konnte Jacksons Gefühle deutlich wahrnehmen. Aus der Nähe lauschte er dem kräftigen Schlag seines Herzens oder zog einfach nur seinen verführerischen Duft durch die Nase ein. Er träumte ebenfalls vom spielen mit seinem besten Freund oder den langen und auslaugenden Lacrossetrainingseinheiten. Ihre Verbindung gab ihnen Kraft und vor allem Sicherheit.

Als Jackson den Wolf endlich wieder sah hatte er gerade erfahren das die Menschen welche er jahrelang für seine Eltern gehalten hatte lediglich irgendwelche Fremde waren die ihn aufsammelten. Sie adoptierten ihn weil seine leiblichen Eltern ihn nicht wollten. Jackson war ein kleines unschuldiges Baby gewesen und doch interessierten sich seine richtigen Eltern nicht für ihn. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch etwas falsch getan. Er musste doch etwas, irgendetwas, getan haben um seine Erzeuger zu so etwas zu verleiten. Der stetige Selbstzweifel nagte wieder unaufhörlich an ihm. Unweigerlich fragte er sich ob seine neuen Eltern ihn wohl auch abschieben würden sobald er damit aufhören würde ihr perfekter Sohn zu sein. Warum hatten sie ihn überhaupt bei sich aufgenommen.

Er war zu seinem geheimen Platz im Wald gefahren und versuchte dort den kleinen Ball mit seinem Lacrosseschläger in eine Dose welche am Baum befestigt war zutreffen. Zurückgehaltene Tränen der Wut liefen frei über seine erhitzten Wangen. Jackson war so mit sich beschäftigt und zudem schon deutlich angetrunken das er ewig nicht den jungen Wolf bemerkte der keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Ein sanftes Knurren ließ Jackson herumfahren und er erstarrte als er den Werwolf erblickte. Sein Herz schlug schneller jedoch nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Freude und einem noch viel tieferen Gefühl welches der aufgewühlte Junge nicht zuordnen konnte.

Der Wolf kam langsam auf ihn zu und drückte mit seinem Kopf gegen Jacksons Hand in der er die Bierflasche hielt. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und seine Hand legte sich sanft auf den Kopf des Wolfes. Sein Fell war weich, sein Körper strahlte eine deutlich wahrnehmbare Hitze aus und Jackson musste dagegen ankämpfen sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Das Tier vermittelte ihm ein fast noch nie gekanntes Gefühl der Sicherheit und Zuneigung. Zärtlich leckte ihm der Wolf über die Fingerspitzen und drückte seinen Kopf gegen Jacksons Hand. Am Ende mit sich und der Welt sank der Junge zu Boden und lehnte sich an einen nahestehenden Baum. Der Wolf rollte sich vor seinen Beinen zusammen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Jacksons Hände fanden erneut ihren Weg in das weiche Fell des Tieres und liebkoste es einfühlsam.

Einige Stunden später erwachte der Sportler mit grausamen Kopfschmerzen und lief mit verkrampften Muskeln zu seinem Auto. Langsam machte er sich auf den Nachhauseweg dabei wurde er von zwei hell leuchtenden Augen aus dem Unterholz sorgenvoll beobachtet. Jackson fühlte sich zwar besser wusste jedoch das er von nun an noch mehr Leistung bringen musste. Er musste immer und überall der Beste sein damit seine adoptiv Eltern sehen konnten das sie ihre Zeit und ihr Geld nicht für umsonst in ihn investiert hatten. Noch einmal würde er seine Eltern nicht enttäuschen. 

 

Kurz darauf wurde Jackson von einem bösen Traum geplagt und fuhr schweißgebadet auf. Seine Nase roch noch immer die Flammen welche das Holzhaus verzehrten, er roch den Qualm und konnte ihn sogar in seinem Mund schmecken. Doch das aller schlimmste waren die Bilder untermalt von fürchterlichen Schmerzenschreien. Jackson sah wie sich das Feuer immer schneller ausbreitete und die Menschen gefangen nahm. Hände die an eisernen Gitterstäben vor den Fenstern zerrten. Familienmitglieder die sich eng aneinander pressten um sich gegenseitig zu schützen. Es war grausam und Jackson war in all dem Leid gefangen jedoch ohne dass ihn das Feuer verletzte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so viel Angst gespürt. Dicke Tränen liefen über seine Wangen als er den Verlust der Unbekannten beweinte. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Das letzte was er sah waren leuchtende Augen bevor sie in den Flammen verschwanden.

Jackson verdrängte seinen Traum so gut es ging. Als er dann aber aus der Zeitung vom vernichtenden Brand im Hale Haus las kommen alle Bilder und Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Mit zitternden Fingern las er die Anzahl der Todesopfer nur um dann geschockt das Papier von sich zu werfen. Jackson begrub alles wieder tief in sich und behielt seinen Traum für sich. Das letzte was er brauchte war für verrückt gehalten zu werden. Dafür hasste er sich schon genug. Er konnte nichts mehr riskieren auch wenn er sich innerlich leer und so einsam wie noch nie zuvor fühlte. Die tiefe Verbindung die er sein Leben lang gespürt hatte war abgebrochen. Ein weiter Verlust mit dem Jackson zurecht kommen musste und eine weitere Kerbe in seiner zerfetzten Seele.

 

Langsam und vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend schlich Derek durch den langen Schulflur. Immer wieder wurde er angerempelt was den Schmerz in seinem Arm nur noch verstärkte. In einem Rinnsal lief ihm das Blut den Arm herunter und tropfte immer wieder auf den Boden. Er war unvorsichtig gewesen und von einem Jäger verletzt worden. Derek war nicht nur verwundet, sondern auch vergiftet was seine Fähigkeiten deutlich einschränkte. Er musste dringend Scott finden. Als er dann aber den Kopf hob erblickte er an Scotts Stelle Jackson der an seinem Spind stand. Tief atmend zog Derek seinen betörenden Duft ein. Augenblicklich linderte dies seine Schmerzen und der Werwolf wurde magisch von dem verführerischen Aroma angezogen. Er kam unmittelbar hinter ihm zu stehen und mit einem tiefen Lungenzug fragte er ihn nach Scott. Jackson drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen kurzen Moment starrten sie sich nur an, versunken in den wunderschönen Augen des Gegenübers. Das Geschrei vorbeilaufender Schüler riss sie aus ihrer Starre und Jackson gab ihm eine seiner schnippischen Antworten. Als er Derek dann auch noch am gehen hindern wollte wurde dieser böse. Er nahm alle seine verbleibende Kraft zusammen und presste den Teenager gegen seinen Schrank. Schwer Atmend drückte er sich gegen ihn. Er konnte hören wie sich Jacksons Puls verdoppelte und er begann zu schwitzen. Der Junge hatte angst vor Derek. Vor ihm als Menschen und nicht dem Wolf der in ihm schlummerte. 

Derek badete in Jacksons Angst vor ihm. Gegen das enge zusammen ziehen seines Herzens war er jedoch machtlos. Jackson gehörte ihm. Seit seiner Geburt war ihr Schicksal vorhergesehen. Sie waren verbunden bis in alle Ewigkeit und doch stand er hier und kämpfte mit dem Drang seine Reißzähne ins zarte Fleisch von Jacksons Schulter gleiten zu lassen. Sein Duft vernebelte ihn und das Verlangen den Jungen nicht nur unsichtbar sondern für jeden offen, erkennbar zu markieren stieg ins unermessliche. Derek fühlte scharfe Krallen aus seinen Fingerspitzen wachsen. Noch bevor er sich es anderes überlegen konnte markierte er Jackson indem er ihm seine scharfen Nägel in die weiche Haut drückte. Der Teenager jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf und Dereks benebeltes Gehirn kehrte langsam zur Normalfunktion zurück. Schnell verschwand er hinter der nächsten Ecke. Derek atmete schwer da er wusste einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben. Jackson griff sich in den Nacken und scannte den Flur nach dem älteren Mann. Was war nur geschehen und was hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zu bedeuten fragte sich Jackson, als er den leeren Flur entlang starrte.

 

Lacrosse war wieder einmal auspowernd gewesen da sie der Coach vor dem Spiel nächste Woche zur Höchstleistung trieb. Jackson war einer der letzten unter der Dusche und als er endlich mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vor dem Spiegel stand strömten gerade die letzten Mitspieler aus der Umkleide heraus. Er spürte ein warmes pulsen durch seine Wunde am Nacken fließen und legte reflexartig seine Hand darauf. Jackson neigte dazu dies zu tun wann immer er sich unsicher, nervös oder verängstigt fühlte. 

Ohne Vorwarnung stand auf einmal Derek hinter ihm. Jackson konnte ihn deutlich im Spiegel erkennen und wirbelte herum. Böse starrte er ihn an was ein höhnisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Älteren legte. 

„Was willst du?“ blaffte Jackson unfreundlich.

Dereks Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er konnte deutlich die Angst spüren welche der Teenager ausstrahlte. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Jackson wich weiter von ihm zurück und rannte zu seinem Schrank um seinen Spielstock zu erreichen. Derek war jedoch schneller und stellte sich so nah vor ihn das Jackson sich freiwillig gegen den kalten Spind drückte. 

„Scott ist nicht hier“ rief Jackson völlig verängstigt.

Derek folgte seinem rasenden Herzschlag und der schnellen Atmung. Der Wolf lehnte sich weiter nach vorne bis sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. „Ich bin nicht wegen Scott hier, sondern wegen dir“ flüsterte er heißer.

Jackson wurde noch bleicher und zu seinem Duft der bereits mit blanker Angst vermischt war veränderte sich erneut, Derek wurde ganz heiß als er das Armoma als Erregung erkannte. Jacksons Erregung sprang auf Derek über. Von der Lust geblendet hatte er alle Mühe sich zurückzuhalten und nicht über den Jungen sofort herzufallen.

Mit festem Griff verwebte er seine Finger mit Jacksons gepflegtem Haar und zog seinen Kopf nach vorne. Sein geübter Blick fiel sofort auf seine Markierung. „Du solltest das untersuchen lassen!“ riet er ihm. Jeder sollte sein Zeichen sehen und somit von seiner Markierung wissen. Bevor er noch etwas unüberlegtes tat verließ er die Umkleide so schnell wie möglich und ließ einen völlig aufgewühlten Jackson zurück.

 

Es war bereits dunkle Nacht als Jackson nach dem Spiel auf dem Spielfeld seinen von Scott beschädigten Handschuh ansah. Er war total zerfetzt. Dazu war kein normaler Mensch in der Lage das war Jackson klar. Das pochen in seinem Nacken und ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Er stockte als er eine dunkle Gestalt hinter sich erblickte. Sofort wusste er wer der andere Mann war was nicht unbedingt zur Linderung seiner Aufregung beitrug. Derek stand ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt und beobachtete jede seiner Regungen. Jacksons Herz begann augenblicklich schneller zu schlagen und Derek konnte die Angst förmlich riechen.

Langsam und mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht machte er sich auf seinen Weg zu dem jungen Sportler. Derek hörte wie sich Jacksons Puls mit jedem Schritt auf ihn zu verdoppelte. Jacksons gesamter Körper verspannte sich, unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, außerdem begann er leicht zu schwitzen. Kurz bevor er Ältere ihn erreicht hatte lag deutlich der Geruch von Lust in der Luft. Derek zog den Sauerstoff mit samt dem liebgewonnenen Aroma tief in seine Lungen ein, auch er blieb davon nicht ungerührt. 

Derek kam unmittelbar vor Jackson zum stehen. Nur noch einen Schritt weiter und ihre Leiber würden sich berühren. Seine magischen Augen nicht von Jackson nehmend beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und kam nur wenige Millimeter von seinem geröteten Ohr zum Halten. Mit seiner rauen Stimme brummte er ihm ins Ohr „Du solltest bei Nacht nicht einfach so alleine hier rum stehen.“ Derek machte eine dramaturgische Pause während er weiterhin Jackson aus den Augenwinkeln beäugte. Der Junge war rot angelaufen und atmete schwer. Sein Herz pochte wie wild in seinem Brustkorb. Der Werwolf war mit sich zufrieden. „Es lauern dunkle Gefahren da draußen. Sie warten nur darauf, dass unaufmerksames frisch Fleisch unvorsichtig wird“ beendete Derek seine Belehrung. Er spürte deutlich den Schauder durch Jacksons Körper fließen. Die Angst überwog nun deutlich die Erregung, aber sie war dennoch vorhanden. Derek musste ein lüsternes Heulen unterdrücken. Zufrieden verschwand der Wolf zurück in den Wald und Jackson zog sich schnell in die Umkleide zurück. 

 

Jackson saß mit Lydia in seinem Porsche. Sie waren schon seit längerer Zeit ein Paar. Der Sportler wusste, dass sie sehr in ihn verliebt war. Er mochte sie sehr und sie war unweigerlich eins der schönsten Mädchen der Schule. Jackson war jedoch nicht in sie verliebt. Er sah das Ganze mehr als ein Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen Ding. Sie erfüllte ihm viele seiner Wünsche und Bedürfnisse, doch in letzter Zeit fand sich Jackson immer öfters unbefriedigt vor. Es war nicht Lydias Schuld, sie gab sich wirklich alle Mühe ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Es lag wirklich an ihm. Etwas fehlte und der Sportler wusste einfach nicht was es war. Er mochte ihre Zärtlichkeiten, doch oft wollte er einfach mehr oder einfach etwas völlig anderes. Hinzu kam das sein Kopf plötzlich verrückt spielte, wenn er mit Lydia beschäftigt war und kurz davor war sie anzufahren da sie mal wieder nicht das tat was er wollte tauchte unvermittelt ein Bild von Derek in seinem Kopf auf und von da an war er so schnell fertig das es ihm schon fast peinlich war. Überhaupt musste er zurzeit ständig an Derek denken und er träumte sogar von dem anderen Mann. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden.

Genau darum ging er jetzt auch in die Videothek um sich schon wieder „The Notebook“ auszuleihen. Er hasste diesen Film und doch hatte er ihn bestimmt schon viermal gesehen. Jackson konnte weder den Film noch einen Angestellten finden. Sein Herz blieb stehen als er um ein Regal lief und den Mann blutüberströmt am Boden liegen sah. Er würde es für immer abstreiten aber in diesem Moment schrie er wie ein Mädchen. Als er aus dem Laden rennen wollte sah er eine dunkle Gestallt durch den hinteren Teil laufen. Schnell versteckte er sich. Panisch vor Angst versuchte er sich an den Regalen entlang aus dem Laden zu schlängeln. Ohne Vorwarnung fielen aber alle Regale um und Jackson wurde unter ihnen begraben. Er saß in der Falle und der Mörder würde sich nun um ihn kümmern. Etwas näherte sich ihm an, doch als Jackson aufsah stand kein Mensch vor ihm. Es war eine Bestie oder ein Tier mit leuchtend roten Augen. Jacksons Herz schlug so heftig als wolle es seinen Brustkorb zertrümmern und er zitterte vor Aufregung. Das Ding hob einen Arm und Jackson schloss die Augen. Mit einer spitzen Kralle schob es den Kragen seiner Jacke zurück. Die schlecht verheilten Narben von Dereks Übergriff kamen zum Vorschein. Die Wunde pochte und schmerzte fürchterlich. Kurz schnupperte das Biest daran bevor er aus der Videothek rannte. Schwer Atmend befreite sich Jackson und rannte zu Lydia.

Als er später beim Sheriff sein Statement ab gab bemerkte er nicht Derek welcher besorgt auf ihn herab blickte. Es war sehr knapp gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatte Dereks Markierung ihm das Leben gerettet. Der Alpha würde keine Ruhe geben bis er bekommen hatte was er wollte oder bis Derek ihn stoppen würde. Jackson durfte dort nicht mit hinein gezogen werden. Das Verhalten des Jungen war das Letzte, aber Derek konnte durch seine äußere Maske hindurch sehen. Er kannte den wahren Jackson. Einen jungen Mann der in seinem Grundvertrauen so erschüttert war das er andere drangsalierte damit diese nicht merkten wie leicht er selbst zu brechen war. Seine Fassade sollte den einsamen und unsicheren Jungen verstecken und den perfekten Sportler mimen. Derek kannte ihn und hatte ihn markiert. Zwar würde erst die zweite Markierung sie für immer aneinander binden, aber dennoch hatte Derek unbewusst Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Jackson durfte nichts passieren. Er musste seinen Partner unbedingt beschützen.

 

Derek lag bewusstlos vor der Schule während der Alpha Jackson und die Anderen durch das Gebäude jagte. Um ein Haar hätte er den Jungen getötet. Die Chance dazu hatte er auf jeden Fall. Derek musste sofort zu Jackson. Er muss ihn sehen um ganz sicher zu gehen dass es ihm gut ging. Da er ihn in seiner Wolfform schneller ausfindig machen konnte verwandelte sich Derek und folgte Jacksons Geruch. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam vor einem großen modernen Haus zum stehen. Einige Fenster waren hell erleuchtet. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug machte er Jacksons Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk aus.

Zwei flinke Sprünge und er landete auf der Fensterbank vor seinem Zimmer. Zum Glück war das Fenster geöffnet so konnte er direkt in Jacksons Raum hineinspringen. Dieser saß auf seinem Bett und las. Als Derek mit einem lauten Poltern landete fuhr der Sportler auf und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Erst jetzt fiel Derek ein dass er immer noch in seiner Wolfform war, aber immerhin wusste er jetzt das Jackson in Ordnung war. Jacksons Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Angst war deutlich in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch schnell verpuffte sie zu etwas völlig anderem nämlich Erkenntnis.

„Wer…was...?“ stotterte er zuerst, dann wurde er klarer „Du? Ich kenne dich. Du hast mich beobachtet. Ich kenne dich von früher“ er erinnerte sich an seine Kindertage wo er immer wieder diesen Wolf gesehen hatte. Jackson hatte nie jemanden davon erzählt und es später als Einbildung oder einen imaginären Freund abgetan. 

„Ich kenne dich schon seit dem Tag deiner Geburt. Ich beobachte dich, weil du zu mir gehörst. Das war schon so bevor ich dich markiert habe.“ eröffnete ihm Derek.

Automatisch flog Jacksons Hand zu seinen Kratzern am Nacken. Dies war bereits eine feste Angewohnheit von ihm geworden. Komischerweise schöpfte er daraus Kraft und Sicherheit. In diesem Moment begriff er wer da wirklich vor ihm stand.

„Derek“ hauchte er. Dieser nickte kurz mit dem Kopf, dann verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestallt.

„Jackson…“ begann er wusste aber nicht was er ihm noch sagen sollte. Er konnte gerade die Zahnräder in Jacksons Kopf rattern sehen. 

Schließlich schien er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. „Was meinst du mit „markiert“? Warum hast du das getan?“ wollte er wissen. Die Frage lag ihm schon ewig auf der Seele. Derek rollte mit den Augen, natürlich musste sich Jackson ausgerechnet dafür am meisten interessieren.

„Wie ich bereits sagte gehören wir zusammen und durch die Markierung werden wir für immer verbunden sein. Wölfe binden sich ein Leben lang. Das erste Mal zeigt allen das du zu mir gehörst und sie Abstand halten müssen. Das zweite Mal wird die Verbindung dann vervollständigen und eine leider unsichtbares aber dauerhaftes Mal hinterlassen. Du wirst für immer mein sein und jeder wird es wissen.“ gestand der Wolf dem jungen Mann.

Jacksons Herz raste, auch wenn er immer noch Angst und Unsicherheit ausstrahlte konnte Derek doch deutlich sein Verlangen und seine Faszination spüren. Eine knisternde Spannung lag in der Luft. Der Werwolf konnte seinen inneren Trieb nicht länger unterdrücken. Mit großen Schritten stürzte er auf den Sportler zu. Er legte ihm verlangend beide Hände auf seine rosigen Wangen. Jackson blickte zu ihm auf mit funkelnden Augen denen Derek nicht länger wieder stehen konnte. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den seinen. Zuerst handelte es sich um einen ungewohnt sanften Kuss. Dereks Lippen bewegten sich sanft und es dauerte einige Zeit bis Jackson den Kuss erwiderte. Jacksons Arme schlossen sich um Dereks Lenden. Der Kuss dauerte lange und erst die drängende Atemnot ließ sie von einander ablassen. Sie blickten sich kurz tief in die Augen und nach dem sie nach Luft geschnappt hatten trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut. Dieses Mal war es ein viel intensiverer Kuss. Dereks Zunge glitt über Jacksons Lippen und bat um Einlass welchen dieser gerne gewehrten.

Derek spürte wie der Wolf in ihm zusammen mit seiner Erregung immer aktiver wurde und an die Oberfläche drängte. Er spürte bereits wie seine Krallen aus den Fingern drückten. Widerwillig löste er sich von Jackson. Dieser schaute ihn fragend an.

„Wir müssen aufhören“ sagte er atemlos.

„Warum?“ wollte Jackson wissen. Er verstand nicht was mit Derek plötzlich los war.

„Wenn wir jetzt weiter machen verliere ich die Kontrolle und die Gefahr dich zu beißen wird einfach zu groß“ flüsterte Derek gegen Jacksons weiche Lippen.

Der Gedanke Derek könnte wegen ihm die Kontrolle verlieren, wo er doch immer so selbstsicher war raubte ihm den Atem und ein Schauer der Lust lief ihm über den Rücken. „Na und? Was wäre so schlimm daran?“ fragte er neugierig.

„Ein Biss von mir und du wirst zum Werwolf. Erst bei der zweiten Markierung darf ich dich beißen. Davor ist das Risiko einfach zu groß.“ informierte Derek den Jungen.

„Was ist wenn ich genau das will?“ hakte Jackson nach. Er wusste zwar nicht was es bedeutete ein Werwolf zu sein, aber Derek strahlte so viel Macht aus welche Jackson auch haben wollte. Es verwunderte ihn selbst dass er nicht ausrastete. Als er herausgefunden hatte was Scott war drehte er für mindestens drei Stunden am Rad. Komischerweise machte alles was Derek sagte für ihn Sinn. Es war alles ganz logisch. Derek war schon immer bei ihm gewesen. Jackson hatte ihn gesehen und ihm vertraut. Er spürte diese starke Anziehungskraft zu dem jungen Wolf. Der Junge wusste dass er ihm nicht schaden würde, sondern ihm neue Kraft und vor allem Liebe bringen würde.

„Du bist mein. Ich werde nicht zulassen das du ein Wolf wirst“ bestimmte Derek „Jedenfalls noch nicht jetzt“ fügte er leise an.

Innerlich kämpfte er noch immer mit sich und seinem Wolf. Seine Instinkte brachen immer mehr durch. In seinem Kopf halten immer wieder dieselben Worte „nicht genug“. Sein Wolf war der Meinung er habe den Jungen noch nicht genug markiert. Er wollte das Jackson von oben bis unten nach ihm roch und sein Körper sollte verziert sein von seinen Zeichen der Liebe. Derek hatte das Gefühl es würde niemals genug sein.

Schnell beugte er sich wieder zu Jackson hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der Junge sprang sofort euphorisch darauf an. Derek hatte deutlich mehr Gegenwehr erwartet war aber positiv begeistert. Jackson wollte immer der Beste sein, ob es sich nun um den Sport oder das Küssen handelte war dabei egal und so war es der Werwolf welcher als erster hastig nach Luft schnappte. Jackson presste sich eng an ihn und flutete alle seine Sinne. Derek konnte das tiefe Heulen des Wolfes nicht länger unterdrücken. Das Band welches schon vor sehr langer Zeit geknüpft worden war wurde nun verfestigt und würde sehr bald endgültig besiegelt werden.

Diesmal löste sich Jackson von Dereks fordernden Lippen. Ihm war eine weitere Frage eingefallen. „Die zweite Markierung besteht also aus einem Biss?“ fragte er neugierig. Derek wendete seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Jackson könnte schwören das Gesicht des Werwolfes rot anlaufen gesehen zu haben. Warum sollte Derek nervös sein? Und was bedeutete das erst für ihn?

Derek ließ seinen Blick durch das luxuriös ausgestattete Zimmer des Sportlers wandern würdigte ihn jedoch keines Blickes. Jackson griff nach seiner Hand und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Derek atmete einmal tief durch bevor er Jackson tief in die Augen schaute und sprach „Um unsere Verbindung zu vollenden muss ich dich bei Vollmond und während des Sex beißen“ stieß er schnell hervor. Jacksons Kinnlade fiel herunter und er starrte den Älteren mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist ja wie aus einem schlechten Film“ scherzte er schließlich.

Derek grinste „In jedem Mythos steckt eben doch ein Funke Wahrheit.“ Sein Blick fiel auf die geröteten Wangen des Jüngeren. Er konnte förmlich die Bilder durch seinen Kopf tanzen sehen. Ein heißes Jaulen entwich ihm noch bevor er es unterdrücken konnte, auch in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Fantasien. Bestärkt durch ihren vermischten Duft stürzte Derek wieder auf Jackson zu und zog ihn hastig in seine Arme. Jackson zog ihn noch enger an sich. Seine Arme legten sich um Dereks Hals und er drückte ihn zu sich herunter in einen innigen Kuss. Dereks Arme schlossen sich um Jacksons Lenden und er musste mit sich ringen um seine Hände nicht tiefer zu den beiden runden Hügeln wandern zu lassen. Heißer stöhnte Jackson in Dereks Mund. Ihre beiderseitige Lust intensivierte sich nur noch als sich ihre Körpermitten zum ersten Mal berührten und aneinander rieben.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss und lehnten ihre Köpfe zusammen, widerwillig den Kontakt zueinander abzubrechen. „Meins“ brummte Derek. Jackson hob seinen Blick und schaute Derek direkt in die Augen bevor er antwortete „Deins“ hauchte er. „Ich gehöre dir“ flüsterte er mit fester Stimme. Jackson war selbst überrascht von sich, aber Derek gab ihm das was er sein Leben lang vermisst hatte. Jackson fühlte sich sein Leben lang einsam und alles was er wollte war zu jemandem gehören. Seine Adoptiveltern hatten ihm alles gegeben was sie mit ihren Millionen kaufen konnten aber Jacksons Herz war nicht zu bezahlen. Es hatte sich Derek ausgesucht, wenn das wilde pochen in seinem Brustkorb etwas zusagen hatte. Jackson wurde von seinen Gefühlen überschwemmt und der merkwürdige verträumte Ausdruck in Dereks Augen sprach Bände. Leidenschaftlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zum erneuten Kuss, auch ihre fordernden Lenden suchten einander immer wieder unaufhaltsam. 

Die Temperatur im Raum stieg merklich mit jeder Minute deutlich an. Spannung lag in der knisternden Luft. Immer wieder war leises Stöhnen zu vernehmen. Zuerst Jacksons hohes heißeres wimmern gefolgt von Dereks tieferem animalischerem grollen. Sie bewegten sich gegenseitig wie bei einem erotischen Tanz. Derek konnte den Wolf unter seiner Haut brodeln fühlen. Er wollte heraus und Jackson für sich gewinnen. Seine Augen veränderten sich und er konnte spüren wie sich seine Fangzähne ihren Weg ins Freie bahnten.

„Wir müssen aufhören“ keuchte Derek schwerfellig. „Jacks wir müssen bis zum nächsten Vollmond warten“ wiederholte er.

„Das dauert ja noch fast zwei Wochen“ maulte Jackson mit einem wagen Blick zum Kalender. Er suchte erneut die von ihren Küssen geschwollenen Lippen des Werwolfes. Als er gerade seine Zunge in den fremden Mund gleiten lassen wollte drückte Derek ihn von sich.

„Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Ich meine wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt und…“ begann er bevor ihm Jackson aufsässig ins Wort fiel.

„Wir kennen uns doch schon eine ganze Ewigkeit“ murrte Jackson und zog Derek wieder eng an sich um tief seinen beruhigenden Duft einzuatmen.

„Und wir haben noch eine ganze Ewigkeit vor uns“ gab Derek zurück. „Es gibt nichts was ich lieber tun würde, aber da draußen rennt ein wild gewordener Alpha rum und bringt Menschen um. Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um sicherzustellen das es dir gut geht“ gestand Derek. Sanft strichen seine starken Finger durch Jacksons seidiges Haar. 

Jackson lehnte seinen Kopf in die Berührung und musste ein schnurren unterdrücken. „So lange du hier bist geht es mir gut“ flötete er und Derek liefen heiße Schauer über den Rücken. „Allerdings habe ich hier so ein komisches Gefühl“ er presste seine Erregung gegen die von Derek „darum solltest du dich mal kümmern“ vollendete er seinen Satz bevor er sich vor beugte und Dereks Wange küsste.

Derek grölte und presste seine ausgefahrenen Krallen in Jacksons Rücken. Er ließ sie bis hinunter zu seinem Po gleiten. Keiner der beiden bemerkte das er dabei Jacksons T-Shirt zerschnitt und leichte Kratzer auf seinem Rücken in der perfekten Haut hinterließ. Jackson stöhnte lustvoll auf.

Beide waren mittlerweile schon so weit das nicht mehr viel fehlte um sie über die Klippen stürzen zu lassen. Jackson öffnete seine Augen und erblickte zum ersten Mal aus nächster Nähe Dereks Wolfsgesicht. Ein Gefühl der Wärme, Stärke, Liebe und vor allem von Zuhause überkam ihn und mit einem festen Druck gegen Dereks harte Männlichkeit entlud sich Jacksons Anspannung mit einem lauten Aufschrei gefolgt von einem heißeren flüstern von Dereks Namen. Dieser beobachtete ihn mit Wolfsaugen und der bezaubernde Anblick vom Höhepunkt seines Mates vermischt mit dessen Duft ließ auch ihn kommen. Ein dunkles Heulen überlagerte Jacksons hektische Luftzüge und wurde von einem kaum hörbaren flüstern unterbrochen „Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jacks“ 

Sie küssten sich, doch dieses mal ganz ohne Hektik und Verlangen. Sie waren gesättigt fürs erste dafür mischte sich etwas anderes in den langsameren Kuss. Etwas das verdächtig nach Liebe schmeckte.

„Ich muss gehen“ brummte Derek schweren Herzens. Er küsste Jackson auf sie Stirn. Der Raum roch nach ihren vermischten Aromen überlagert von dem Duft von Sex und es machte Derek verrückt.

Der Sportler atmete schwer „Werde ich dich wieder sehen?“ fragte Jackson traurig, auch wenn er es zu überspielen versuchte. Er hatte bereits zu viele Menschen verloren und das ließ Dereks Herz schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. „Natürlich. Ich werde immer zu dir zurück kehren. Ich werde wiederkommen so schnell ich kann.“ Mit einem letzten langen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen verschwand er auf demselben Weg wie er gekommen war. Jackson starrte ihm noch lange nach bevor er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ und mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen glitt. Es war ihm als könnte er den Anderen immer noch spüren.

 

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Jackson am nächsten Morgen aus aufgewühlten Träumen. Bevor er reagieren konnte öffnete sich die Türe und sein bester Freund Danny kam freudestrahlend hereingeschlendert. Schnell zog Jackson die Decke über sich und Danny musterte ihn mit einem komischen Blick.

„Warum liegst du denn noch in den Federn?“ fragte er neugierig. „Gestern wohl ne lange Nacht gehabt. Sonst schimpfst du immer weil ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig bin“ grinste Danny.

Jackson grummelte etwas unverständliches bevor er mitsamt der Decke im Badezimmer verschwand. Er benötigte erstmal eine kalte Dusche und ein paar frische Kleider bevor er sich mit seinem besten Freund beschäftigen konnte. 

Als er kurz darauf munter aus dem Bad trat saß Danny auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und hielt das Buch in der Hand welches Jackson gestern gelesen hatte bevor ihn Derek so harsch unterbrochen hatte. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran schoss ihm wieder die Röte ins Gesicht.

Danny musterte seinen Freund aufmerksam. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen das mit ihm Heute etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas war anders als sonnst und er war verbissen darauf es herauszufinden. Jackson presste jedes Geheimnis aus ihm heraus. Selbst sein Liebesleben war ein offenes Buch für den anderen Sportler nun war es an der Zeit Jackson dazu zubringen endlich mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Sie waren seit der Grundschule die besten Freunde und kannten einander so gut wie sonst niemanden. Danny glaubte manchmal Jackson besser zu kennen als dieser sich selbst.

Seine Augen wurden größer als er rote Striemen unter dem enganliegenden Oberteil seines Freundes herausschauen sah. Danny sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu. Jackson warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. Der große Sportler kam vor dem kleineren zum Stehen und zog mit einem Finger sein Shirt zur Seite. Er schnappte geschockt nach Luft als er die langen Kratzspuren auf Jacksons Rücken erblickte. Jackson selbst begann zu zittern fing sich aber schnell wieder. Er riss sich von Danny los und lief zum anderen Ende des Zimmers.

„Kannst du mir das bitte erklären!?!“ bat er überfordert.

Jackson sah ihn nervös an. „Wie du schon gesagt hast. Es war eine lange Nacht gestern.“ log Jackson, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel bei Danny.

„Du hast also eine neue Freundin? Und die hat dir das angetan?“ hakte er nach. 

Abwesend fuhr Jackson mit seinen Fingerspritzen über die neuen Markierungen soweit er sie erreichen konnte. Später würde er sie sich im Spiegel ansehen. Er spürte bereits ein interessiertes zucken in seiner Hose. Jackson rollte mit den Augen und schimpfte innerlich mit seinen Teenager Hormonen. Sobald Danny weg war würde er wieder unter die kalte Dusche steigen oder so was in der Art. 

„Jackson?“ durchschnitt Dannys Stimme seine Gedankengänge.

Für einen kurzen Moment war er verleitete alles auf das Lacrossetraining zu schieben aber da Danny auch zu den Athleten zählte war dies sinnlos. „So ähnlich“ sagte er schließlich immer noch total überfordert mit der Situation. Er wusste aber das er Danny vertrauen konnte.

„So etwas ähnliches“ raunte er immer noch unsicher. Er würdigte Danny keines Blickes.

„So etwas ähnliches?“ wiederholte sein Freund. Er verstand nicht warum Jackson so herum eierte. Normalerweise konnte er nicht genug über sich sprechen. Etwas lief hier gewaltig falsch. Danny hoffte das Jackson nicht in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Danny ließ nicht locker und setzte erneut an „Ein One- Night- Stand?“ 

„Nein“ schoss Jackson sofort zurück. Diesbezüglich war er sich sicher.

„Also doch eine Freundin“ schloss Danny aus seiner schellen Antwort.

„Nein“ maulte Jackson genervt. Langsam ging ihm die Fragerei auf die Nerven. Darum stieß er mit fester Stimme hervor „keine Freundin“

Danny verstand immer noch nichts „Was denn dann?“ auch er war genervt von Jacksons ablehnender Haltung. Warum musste der Andere so ein Theater um die Sache machen? Er musste dem Ganzen ernsthaft auf den Zahn fühlen.

„So viele Alternativen gibt es da wohl nicht mehr, oder? Gerade du solltest das wissen“ raunte Jackson, der zum ersten Mal Danny ins Gesicht sehen konnte, aber dennoch tomatenrot anlief als er sah wie Dannys Kiefer fassungslos herunter klappte.

Auf Grund Dannys anhaltender Sprachlosigkeit fügte er an „Ich glaube ich bin schwul“

Das schien Danny wieder aus seinem Erstaunen zu reisen. „Du hast einen Freund? Du? Ich suche schon seit Monaten nach einem Partner und du als vorzeige Hetero musst nur mit dem Finger schnippen und schon hast du einen Freund?“ ereiferte er sich aufgebracht. Es überraschte ihn das Jackson sich für Männer interessierte, aber natürlich hatte er kein Problem damit. Zwischen ihnen würde sich nichts ändern. Jackson würde immer sein bester Freund sein egal was kommen würde da war sich Danny sicher.

„Ich habe nicht nach ihm gesucht. Er hat mich gefunden.“ Gestand Jackson ihm. 

„Sieht er gut aus?“ wollte der verbluffte Danny wissen. 

„Ja absolut“ sagte Jackson. Ohne Frage sah Derek gut aus. Jackson würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen das er niemanden kannte der besser aussah, auch wenn das ein merkwürdiger Gedankengang war für ihn.

„Besser als du?“ fragte Danny neugierig. Seine Überraschung war verflogen und hatte der Neugier platz gemacht. Er wollte alles wissen über die Person die seinen Freund so sehr beeinflusste und sein Leben auf den Kopf stellte.

„Ja“ kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und ganz ohne Zweifel.

„Dich hat es ja voll erwischt. Das ich das noch erleben darf. Jackson Whittemore ist verliebt“ säuselte Danny. In all den Jahren seit er Jackson kennen gelernt hatte war dieser noch niemals verliebt gewesen. Klar gab es mal die eine oder andere Schwärmerei aber Jackson war nie mit dem Herzen dabei. Danny war überrascht das er sich nun ausgerechnet in einen anderen Mann verliebt hatte. Ob er wohl seither seine wahren Gefühle verleugnet hatte?

„Ich hab mich noch nie so gefühlt“ offenbarte Jackson sein Innerstes. Er wusste das er Danny blind vertrauen konnte und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf Danny stattliches Gesicht. „Ja so fühlt sich Liebe an“ erklärte er ihm. Sanft legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. Jacksons kurzes zusammenzucken erinnerte ihn an dessen Verletzungen. 

„Was hat es mit den Kratzern auf sich?“ er überlegte kurz bevor ihm ein Licht aufging. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…Jackson?“ fragte er. Danny konnte nicht glauben was direkt vor seiner Nase lag. Es konnte nicht sein, oder?

„Nein,….also….nicht….so richtig…..wir……haben….nur…“ stotterte er peinlich berührt.

„Rumgemacht?“ lachte Danny „Ich hätte dich nie für den Typ gehalten den Schmerzen anmachen“ er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Danny konnte seinem besten Freund das Unbehagen förmlich ansehen. Jackson hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und Danny setzte sich zu ihm.

„Also wer ist es?“ setzte er erneut an. „Kenne ich ihn?“ bohrte Danny weiter da ihn die Neugierde fast umbrachte. „Komm schon ich hab dir auch immer alles erzählt. Du kennst jedes noch so kleines Detail von meinem ersten Mal, da kannst du mir zumindest seinen Namen verraten.“ forderte mit nicht ganz fairen mitteln.

Die Gedanken ratterten durch Jacksons Kopf. War es möglich das Danny Derek kannte? Nein die Chancen waren eher gering. „Nein, du kennst ihn nicht“ gab er schließlich zurück.

Danny rollte mit den Augen. Anscheinend glaubte er ihm nicht. Langsam legte er Jackson die Hand auf den Oberkörper. „Wie heißt er?“ fragte er als letzte Warnung. Danny war der einigste der wusste dass Jackson total kitzelig war. Als Kinder lieferten sie sich immer widere wilde Kitzelschlachten. Aus diesem Alter waren sie schon lange herausgewachsen, aber es war immer noch ein gutes Druckmittel. Danny und Jackson alberten immer noch oft herum, so wie es gute Freunde eben taten. Jackson wusste was sein Freund vor hatte und anstatt ihm zu antworten drückte er ihn von sich. Danny reagierte schnell, er beugte sich über Jackson und drückte ihn nach hinten auf die Matratze. Er beugte sich über ihn und fixierte Jacksons Hände mit den seinen über dessen Kopf. Mit seinen Beinen stützte er sich links und rechts von Jacksons Oberschenkeln ab. „Und?“ fragte er während Jackson sich unter ihm wand. 

Jackson kämpfte gegen seinen besten Freund an, doch in dieser Position hatte er keine Chance. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich zu befreien um Danny zu antworten. Als Jackson gerade eine Hand befreite nutzte Danny die Gelegenheit um seine Kitzelattacke zustarten. Jackson lachte so laut und frei wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Mit seiner freien Hand begann er ebenfalls Danny über sich zu kitzeln. Es ging wild hin und her.

Die beiden Freunde lachten und rauften wie in alten Zeiten bis plötzlich ein tiefes unmenschliches Heulen hinter ihnen zu hören war. Danny wirbelte wie der Wind herum und Jackson befreite sich so schnell wie möglich von ihm. Er sprang aus seinem Bett mit einer dunklen Vorahnung und einem unguten Gefühl im Magen. 

Vor dem geöffneten Fenster stand ein vor Wut vibrierender Derek. Er warf Jackson einen kurzen düsteren Blick zu bevor er Danny fixierte und ihn förmlich durchlöcherte seinen bösen Blicken. Zum Glück konnten Blicke nicht töten. ‚Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht“ stieß Jackson schnell hervor. Sein Herz pochte wild und er spürte die Angst in seine Kochen kriechen.  
Danny musterte den Neuankömmling kritisch. „Ist das nicht Stiles Cousin Miguel?“ wollte Danny in die drückende Stille hinein wissen.

„Miguel? Stiles Cousin?“ wiederholte Jackson verständnislos während sein Blick von Danny zu Derek und wieder zurück wanderte. „Das ist Derek“ 

Danny starrte ihn ungläubig an und Derek musste mit sich kämpfen ihm nicht sofort den Kopf abzureisen. Jackson und sein ganzes Zimmer stanken nach dem fremden Jungen. Jackson gehörte zu ihm und durfte nur nach Derek duften. Die beiden waren zudem gemeinsam im Bett gelegen. Jackson unter Danny das konnte Derek nicht zulassen. Er machte ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne, das er nun zwischen Danny und Jackson stand. Böse brummte er in die Richtung des größeren Sportlers.

„Das ist er?“ schlussfolgerte Danny endlich. Er konnte den Neuankömmling nicht leiden und es gefiel ihm erst recht nicht wie er mit Jackson umsprang, auch wenn er Derek bei ihrem ersten aufeinandertreffen eigentlich ganzschön heiß gefunden hatte. 

„Ja“ schob Jackson schnell ein bevor er sich beruhigend an Derek wendete. „Das ist Danny. Er ist mein bester Freund seit der Grundschule. Da ist nichts passiert, OK? Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen wir sind nur Freunde“ versuchte er den Werwolf zu besänftigen.

Derek machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Danny zu und dieser schrak zurück als sich die Augen des Älteren verfärbten. „GEH!!!“ schrei Jackson und warf sich förmlich auf Derek, aber Danny zögerte. „LAUF! Wir reden später in der Schule“ forderte er seinen engsten Vertrauten erneut auf in der Hoffnung größeres Unheil verhindern zu können. Danny verstand endlich den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und ging, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht den anderen mit Derek alleine zurück zu lassen. Immer wieder musste er an die Striemen auf Jacksons Rücken denken. Jacks müsste ihm eine Menge erklären.

„Wie konntest du nur?“ schrie Derek sobald Danny das Haus verlassen hatte. Wütend drehte er sich Jackson zu. Dieser stellte sich ihm mutig in den Weg, auch wenn er nach purer Angst roch und sein Herz kurz vor dem Explodieren war.

„Es ist nicht so wie es aussah“ verteidigte Jackson sich lahm.

„Ich komme hier an und das ganze Zimmer stinkt nach ihm, du stinkst nach ihm. Eure Düfte haben sich sogar schon miteinander vermischt. Dazu liegt er noch auf dir drauf und fasst dich überall an. Du liegst mit ihm im Bett, unterwirfst dich ihm und hast dabei anscheinend auch noch Spaß.“ Derek rastete aus und musste sich schwer zusammen zureisen den Jungen nicht zu beißen.

„Wir haben gerauft. Das macht man unter Freunden manchmal und tausendprozentig habe ich mich ihm niemals unterworfen. Derek, bitte Danny ist mein bester Freund und wenn du ehrlich glaubst nach alle dem was zwischen uns passiert ist werfe ich mich einfach so leichtfertig dem nächsten an den Hals kennst du mich doch nicht so gut wie ich dachte, dann muss ich mir die ganze Sache noch mal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen.“ versuchte Jackson inständig an ihn zu appellieren.

„Du bist wie ein offenes Buch für mich“ brummte Derek, ohne zu erwähnen, dass er alle Signale von Jackson überprüfte. Er hatte gecheckt das sein Herz nicht einen Schlag aussetzte oder sich seine Atmung beschleunigte, aber Jacks zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen einer Lüge. Derek wusste das Jackson ihm die Wahrheit sagte und ihm nichts vormachte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich selbst wie ein Hormongesteuerter Teen. 

„Dann glaubst du wirklich ich würde dir so etwas antun?“ hauchte Jackson traurig.

„Nein“ flüsterte Derek. Langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf kam er auf den Sportler zu und kam erst direkt vor ihm zum Halten. Vorsichtig griff er nach den kleineren Händen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick suchend in Jacksons Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid. Als ich ihn hier gerochen habe und euch dann auch noch im Bett vorgefunden habe ist einfach mein Wolf mit mir durchgegangen. Seine Instinkte sind stärker als meine Vernunft. Es tut mir wirklich leid das ich mich nicht besser beherrschen konnte.“ redete Derek leise auf ihn ein. 

Jackson konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Danny würde ihm zwar den Hals umdrehen, aber Jackson fühlte sich durch das besitzergreifende Verhalten von Derek nur noch mehr begehrt und geliebt. Der Werwolf versprach ihm das was ihm schon immer gefehlt hatte. Anstatt einer Antwort stellte sich Jacks auf seine Zehenspitzen und küsste Derek leidenschaftlich mit voller Hingabe. Augenblicklich schlossen sich starke Arme um ihn und sein Kuss wurde fordernd vertieft. Sie benötigten keine Worte um zu wissen dass sie wieder gut miteinander waren, auch wenn die Eifersucht immer noch tief in Derek brodelte. Erst die zweite Markierung würde sie für immer zusammen schweißen so dass Derek sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müsste. Bis dahin musste er noch ein bisschen warten. Aber er konnte solange Jackson genießen und von da an bis ans Ende seiner Tage. 

 

Jackson saß über seinen Hausaufgaben. Es fiel ihm Heute sehr schwer sich zu konzentrieren und das lag nicht alleine an dem Vollmond. Seit Stunden spürte er eine innere Unruhe, Schmerz und Pein. Es waren nicht seien Gefühle oder Empfindungen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte ging er davon aus das sie von seiner Verbindung mit Derek kamen. Alleine der Gedanke mit Derek könnte etwas nicht stimmen, ihm könnte etwas zugestoßen sein verursachte bei Jackson Todesangst. So verrückt wie es klang aber er konnte sich bereits jetzt schon sein Leben nicht mehr ohne Derek vorstellen. Ihre Verbindung war schon so tief und eng das der eine nicht mehr ohne den anderen sein konnte.

Der Werwolf musste die zweite Markierung an Jacksons Körper hinterlassen. Heute war eine Vollmondnacht und vielleicht würde es bereits in dieser Nacht passieren. Nun konnte er sich noch viel weniger konzentrieren. Immerhin hatten die merkwürdigen Gefühle nachgelassen und waren einem intensiven knistern von Stärke gewichen. Ein lauter Schlag von seinem Vordach ließ Jacksons Herz still stehen. Im nächsten Augenblick wackelte und raschelte der Vorhang von seinem Zimmer. Der Sportler hielt die Luft an. 

Jackson fuhr herum wie vom Blitz getroffen und da stand er in all seiner Herrlichkeit. Derek war verschwitzt und er atmete schwer. Es sah so aus als hätte er eine wilde Nacht hinter sich. Ihn umgab eine neue Aura der Macht. Seine Augen funkelten Jackson an. Irgendetwas war anders das merkte der Junge sofort. Sie standen einige Meter auseinander und starrten sich nur an. Dereks Mine war finster und Jax spürte die altbekannte Angst wieder in seine Knochen kriechen. Unerwartet legte sich ein schauriges Grinsen über Dereks bezaubernde Gesichtszüge. Jackson wurde es auf einmal ganz heiß.

„Der Alpha ist tot“ stieß Derek schließlich heraus.

Jacksons Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es waren gute Nachrichten. Endlich musste er keine Angst mehr haben. Das böse war gebannt und die Stadt konnte wieder aufatmen. Nichts in der Welt konnte ihn auf die nächsten Worte des gutaussehenden Werwolfes vorbereiten.

„Ich bin jetzt der Alpha“ raunte Derek und seine Augen verfärbten sich rot. Man konnte die Kraft und Energie förmlich in ihnen pulsieren sehen.

Jacksons Kinnlade fiel herunter und er spürte wie sich die Angst mit einem Schub Leidenschaft vermischte. In diesem Augenblick wusste der junge Sportler warum der Wolf gekommen war. Er war hier um sich seinen Preis abzuholen. Jackson hatte einige Tage um sich darauf vorzubereiten und doch kam es ihm so vor als hätte ihn ein Schnellzug erfasst. Danny hatte ihm seit dem verhängnisvollen Aufeinandertreffen versucht Derek auszureden. Er wollte Jackson schützen und verstand nicht dass Derek ihm niemals weh tun würde. Der  
Kleinere hatte seinem besten Freund versucht zu erklären das er und Derek für einander bestimmt waren, aber das war verdammt schwer ohne ihm dabei die ganze Wahrheit zu beichten. Derek hatte ja nur versucht sein Mate zu beschützen. Eines Tages würde er es verstehen da war sich Jackson sicher.

Derek machte einen Schritt auf Jackson zu welchen ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück holte. Ein kurzer Moment der Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er wusste dass die zweite Markierung sie für immer miteinander verbinden würde. Jackson würde sich nie wieder verlieben und egal was kommen oder passieren würde er wäre unzerstörbar mit Derek verbunden. Hier gab es keine Scheidung mehr. Dazu kam noch die Angst und die Aufregung. Nicht vor dem Biss, sondern vor dem erotischen Liebesspiel welches dazugehörte. Jackson war bei Leibe keine unerfahrene Jungfrau mehr jedoch hatte er noch nie etwas mit einem Mann geschweige denn einem Werwolf. Er wusste dass Derek zärtlich sein konnte, aber vor ihm stand eine neue, verbesserte Form von Derek Hale und dieser würde sich nehmen was er wollte. Der Alpha würde keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen befürchtete Jackson. Leider musste er sich eingestehen dass ihn dieser Gedanke ein wenig erregter werden ließ.

Jackson lief rückwärts und nie seine Augen von Derek nehmend zu seinem Bett und setzte sich auf die Kannte. Dies war eine Einladung welche sich der Werwolf nicht entgehen lassen würde. Er brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung und stürzte sich auf Jackson. Derek schmiss sich auf ihn und zog ihn mit sich auf die große Matratze. Sie begannen sich fordernd zu küssen. Sie waren so in eile das immer wieder ihre Zahne und Nasen aneinander schlugen. Derek biss sanft in Jacksons volle Lippen und saugte das warme Blut auf welches sofort in dicken Tropfen daraus hervor quoll. Jacksons Zunge glitt in Dereks Mund und konnte dort das metallene Aroma seines eigenen Blutes schmecken. Die Hitze Welle welche dadurch ausgelöst wurde ließ seinen Körper sich aufbäumen und ihre festen Männlichkeiten rieben versprechend aneinander. Dies ließ beide Männer laut aufstöhnen.

Derek vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Hände begannen den Körper des anderen zu erkunden und dadurch wurden ihre Küsse erst einmal ruhiger, aber nicht weniger hungrig. Jacksons Hände glitten unter Dereks Shirt und streichelten den starken Rücken des Alphas. Derek versuchte mit einer Hand Jacksons teueres Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dann wurde es ihm jedoch zu blöd und er ließ seine Krallen ausfahren und zerschnitt es kurzerhand. Die rauen Krallen welche an seiner perfekten Haut kratzen ließen heiße Schauer über Jackson Leib laufen. Dem Werwolf bleib das nicht verborgen und so zeichnete er mit ihnen die strafen Muskeln auf Jacksons Oberkörper nach. Während dessen trafen sich ihre Körpermitten immer wieder sehnsüchtig.

Jackson löste sich kurz von Dereks Lippen um ihm das störende Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und es unachtsam auf den Boden zu werfen. Er musste kurz lachen da dadurch Dereks Haar noch chaotischer abstand. Der Wolf brummte tief und nahm sofort wieder Jacksons weiche Lippen in beschlag. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später spürte Jackson plötzlich eine starke Hand an seinem Gürtel. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, aber gleichzeitig kam ein lustvolles Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Derek knabberte zärtlich an seinem Hals. Mit geübten Fingern machte er kurzen Prozess mit dem Gürtel, dem Hosenknopf und dem Reisverschluss bis er endlich ins innere von Jacksons Hose gelangen konnte. Dieser drückte sich ihm willig entgegen und schob seine Hände von hinten in Dereks Hose um mit dessen festen Po zu spielen. Beide keuchten fast schon von der Lust überfordert auf.

Schnell wurde ihnen auch das zu wenig. Während sie sich ohne unterlass wild küssten entledigte Derek zuerst Jackson von seiner Hose und dann sich selbst. Der nun intensivierte Kontakt zwischen ihnen raubte ihnen den Atem und ließ die Lust ins unermessliche steigen. Dieses Mal war es Jackson der die Initiative ergriff und damit begann Dereks Shorts von den kräftigen Lenden zu schieben. Die Ungeduld des Jüngeren brachte Derek fast um den Verstand. Zu schnell für das menschliche Auge riss er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das letzte überflüssige Kleidungsstück von Jacksons vollkommenen Leib. Zum ersten Mal spürten sie sich nun von Kopf bis Fuß ohne Hindernisse. Nur warme perfekte Haut und starke Muskeln schmiegten sich aneinander. Heißeres Stöhnen erfüllte das Zimmer.

Zum Glück hatte Jackson an alles gedacht und so konnte ihn Derek vorsichtig auf den nächsten Schritt vorbereiten. Der Junge wand sich stöhnend unter Dereks Händen und konnte nicht genug bekommen. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen um die Zweite Markierung zu vervollständigen. Keiner der Beiden konnte mehr länger warten. Langsam vereinigten sich ihre Körper zu einem einzigen und verschmolzen miteinander. Sie küssten sich nun voller Hingabe und Liebe. Nach einer kleinen Pause begannen sie sich im Einklang zu bewegen und ihre Hände konnten nicht genug vom anderen ertasten. Die Lust vernebelte Dereks Sinne und er konnte seinen Wolf nicht länger im Zaun halten. Er brach mit einem animalischen Heulen aus ihm heraus. Jackson reagierte sofort eindeutig darauf. Sein Körper verspannte sich, er bäumte sich auf und presste sich noch enger an Derek. Es war eine so intensive und ungezähmte Erfahrung, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis sie sich ihr und einander ergeben mussten. 

Derek senkte seinen Kopf um mit seiner feuchten Zunge über Jacksons Hals zu lecken. Unter seiner Zunge spürte er seine Halsschlagader wild pochen. Jackson legte den Kopf schräg um ihm mehr Platz zu schaffen. Sie bewegten sich immer hektischer und unkontrollierbarer gegeneinander. Jackson klammerte sich an Dereks Rücken fest und er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Derek stütze sich neben ihm im Bett ab und bearbeitete seinen Hals. Sein nächster Stoß ging so tief wie er nur in Jackson gelangen konnte und während Jackson begeistert aufschrie bohrten sich seine scharfen Fänge in das weiche Fleisch an seinem Hals. Zärtlich saugte Derek an der irritierten Haut wobei er noch tiefer eindrang. Das war zuviel für den unerfahrenen Jackson mit einem durchdringendem „Derek“ auf den Lippen entlud er sich zwischen ihren verschwitzten Leibern. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und dieser Anblick zusammen mit dem lustvollen Klang seines Namens von Jacksons betörenden Lippen ließ auch Derek über die Klippen fallen. Er entlud sich tief in seinem Partner und nun waren sie für immer miteinander verbunden.

Widerwillig ließ Derek von seinem Liebhaber ab und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Sie schlossen sich in die starken Arme und langsam sank in ihre Köpfe was gerade passiert war. Automatisch flog Jacksons Hand an seinen Hals als würde er gerade erst bemerken das Derek ihn gebissen hatte. Zwischen ihnen war ein inneres Band entstanden. Sie konnten einander fühlen, wussten wie es dem anderen ging und was er empfand. Völlig mit den neuen eindrücken überfordert und von Dereks Körper berauscht flüsterte Jackson „Ich liebe dich“

Derek gefror eine Sekunde. Es war schon sehr lange her seit der diese Worte gehört hatte. Seine Mutter war die letzte Person gewesen welche das zu ihm gesagt hatte. Unerwartet brach ein Feuersturm in ihm aus und verbreitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper. Der mächtige Alpha musste mit den Tränen kämpfen und ein kaum hörbares „Ich liebe dich auch“ bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg ins Freie. Jackson beobachtete jede Regung seines Wolfes und spürte seine Aufregung. Natürlich hörte er das ehrliche Liebesbekenntnis. 

Jackson zog Derek so nah an sich wie nur möglich. Sie hielten sich eng umschlungen und berührten sich immer noch von Kopf bis Fuß. Tief einatmend zogen sie ihren vermischten Duft ein. Sie konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Dereks Finger streichelten sanft über Jacksons kraftvollen Rücken. Gleichzeitig spielte dieser sanft mit einer von Dereks Brustwarzen. Der Wolf küsste seinen Partner zärtlich auf die Stirn und dann auf die Lippen. Glücklich und vereint sanken sie in das Reich der Träume.

 

I can’t fight the moonlight (Leann Rimes)

 

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you meet someone and notice that you already know him all your life. This story is about how Derek’s and Jackson’s life’s are connected together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story and my English is probably not that good. I apologies for all mistakes and hope it is at least readable.

The Night was cold and foggy. Only the bright shine of the full moon broke through the darkness. The gripping Silence lay heavy over the forest. A very special Hunter drew that night his way through the endless rows of trees. It seemed as if everything and everyone would move out of his way. 

But tonight wasn’t about hunting; it was something much more important. This special Night would change two lives completely and bound them together forever. Fate wouldn’t make it easy for them, but the most important things in life don’t come free to us. 

A lonely House stood on the edge of the city. The large windows were lit by warm flickering candlelight and their fluttering shadows danced on the ceiling and walls. Loud cries pierced the silent night. On the bed on the upper floor, a female body rears up again and again. She writhed in terrible pain, the skin already covered by a thick film of sweat. The longer it lasted the louder her deafening screams become. The new life in her belly struggles painfully out of the protective womb. It was ready for an eventful life by itself. The Cry of the women was getting louder and shriller. Unexpectedly an intense howl blended in, synchronized to her anguished calls. He had to stay close to the house. Only when the cries of the woman ended and a soft whimper of a newborn was heard the wolf wail transformed into a quiet whine.

 

A few months later the mewling newborn had become a cute baby but now roared pitifully. It was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket on the side of a secluded road and waited full of hope for the return of his parents. The little boy was crying pathetically in the faith to draw attention to himself and his plight. The small human child was freezing and could not understand the world. 

The noisy whining toddler is drowning out the faint rustle of the grass and even the slightly louder cracking of dry branches remained unheard. A small figure came running on all fours out of the woods. Slowly the fur ball approached the Baby and stuck his nose in the Wind. The wolf child was standing next to the Bundle and was immediately fixed by bright eyes. The small wolf lay carefully next to the crying Baby to press himself warming and protective closer to the child. It tenderly ran his wet tongue over the narrow little face. Immediately the child stopped crying. It was not long until the little tears subsided. The Baby calmed down considerably. Loving the Kid began to play with the soft fur of the baby wolf. Snuggled close together they spend the next few hours until the Wolf heard a car coming in the distance. With one last lick of his tongue over the boy’s face he said goodbye and disappeared back in the woods. The car stopped at the again screaming baby. A woman got out on the passenger side and took the child with her. The wolf boy looked a long time after the roaring car. 

 

Nervously he held his too large cornet in his small arms. She smelled wonderful but the anticipation for its contents could not detract the boy from his uncertainty. Jackson liked it at home with his parents; he did not want to go to the new elementary school. He had hidden in his room the entire Sunday. His inner urge of wanting to please his parents and make all right with them however outweighed the fear. Now he stood in front of the huge building surrounded by hundreds of other children. His parents said goodbye to him expectantly and Jackson examined critical the situation. Suddenly somewhat catches his eye. On the edge of the playground, behind the sports field, there stood a little wolf near the forest. He looked directly at him with his bright eyes. When the wolf noticed that Jackson had discovered him he sat down and cocked his head. They stared at each other for a long while motionless. It was almost as if they were talking without words. It was only the teacher who moved the boy with him into the school house which interrupted their tight exchange. When Jackson glanced back he saw the wolf just disappear in the bushes. 

 

It took quite a while until the two met again. But this didn’t mean that the wolf wasn’t still watching over Jackson. He was always close and watching him. They were likewise linked to each other by a deep unconscious band. The boy often dreamed of how he hunted deer in the forest or felt the force of supernatural power flowing through his body. The werewolf could sense Jackson’s feelings clearly. From the vicinity he listened to the strong beat of the boys heart or simply drew his seductive scent into his sensitive wolfs nose. He also dreamed of playing with his best friend or of long and leaching Lacrosse training sessions. Their connection gave them power and above all safety. 

When Jackson saw the wolf finally again he had just learned that the people whom he had thought for many years were his parents merely are any strangers which gathered him up. They adopted him because his biological parents did not want him. Jackson was a little innocent baby and yet his real parents didn’t care for him. Maybe he had done something wrong. He had to have done something –anything – to entice his producers to do somewhat like this. The constant self-doubt again gnawed incessantly at him. Inevitably he wondered whether his new parents would probably expel him as soon as he would stop to being their perfect son. Why had they at all taken him with them?

He had gone to his secret place in the forest and tried there to hit a small ball with his lacrosse stick to get it into a metal tin which was fastened onto a tree. Held back tears of rage ran now freely over his flushes cheeks. Jackson was so busy with himself and also considerably drunk that he didn’t eternally notice the young wolf standing five feet away from him. A soft growl had Jackson spinning around and he froze when he saw the werewolf. His heart beat faster but not out of fear, but out of joy and a much deeper feeling which the troubled boy could not associate. 

The wolf walked slowly toward him and pressed his head against Jackson’s hand in which he held the beer bottle. With a thud the bottle hit the ground and his hand came to rest gently on the head of the wolf. His fur was soft, his body radiated a clearly perceptible heat of and Jackson had to fight it not to situate closer to cuddle him. The animal gave him an almost unprecedented sense of security and affection. Tenderly the wolf licked on his fingertips and pressed his head against Jackson’s shaking Hand. At the end with the world and himself the boy fell to the ground and leaned against a nearby tree. The wolf curled up in front of his legs and clung to him. Jackson’s hands found once again their way into the soft fur of the animal and caressed it sensitively. 

A few hours later the athlete awoke with a terrible headache and walked to his expensive car with cramped muscles. Slowly he made his way home while he was being watched by two bright eyes, shining worried out of the wood work. Although Jackson felt better but knew he had to even give a better performance from now on. He had to be always the best to let his adoptive parents see that they had invested their time and money not in vain for him. He would not disappoint his parents once again. 

 

Shortly after Jackson was plagued by a really bad dream and woke up in cold sweat. His nose still smelled the flames which consumed the wooden house; he smelled the smoke and could even taste it in his mouth. But the worst of all were the images accompanied by terrible screams of pain. Jackson watched as the fire spread faster and captured the people. Hands tugged at the iron bars in front of the windows. Family members pressed tightly together as they tried to protect each other. It was cruel and Jackson was caught in all the suffering but without getting injured by the fire. Never in his life had he felt so much fear. Tears were running down his hot cheeks as he mourned the loss of the unknown. His heart clenched painfully and breathing was difficult for him. The last thing he saw were glowing eyes before they disappeared in the flames. 

Jackson repressed his dream as well as he could. But when he read out of the newspaper from the devastating fire at the Hale House all the images and memories come back up. With trembling fingers he read the number of deaths only to throw the paper away in shock. Jackson buried everything again deep inside and kept his dream to himself. The last thing he needed was to be held as crazy. He already hated himself enough. He couldn’t risk anything more even if he inwardly felt empty and so lonely like never before. The deep connection that he felt all his life was aborted. A further loss Jackson had to come to terms with and another notch in his tattered soul. 

 

Slowly and carefully putting one foot in front of the other Derek crept through the long school hallway. Again and again he was jostled what the pain in his arm only increased. A trickle of his blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the floor repeatedly. He had been carless and was injured by a hunter. Derek was not only wounded, but also poisoned what his capabilities significantly restricted. He desperately needed to find Scott. However when he raised his head he saw at Scott’s place Jackson standing at his locker. Breathing deeply Derek pulled his beguiling scent in. This instantly soothed his pain and the werewolf was magically attracted to the scent. He directly came to stand behind him and with a deep breath of his odor he asked him about Scott. Jackson turned to him. Their eyes locked and for a moment they just stared at each other, lost in the beautiful eyes of the counterpart. The shouting of running past pupils ripped them from their stupor and Jackson gave him one of his snappy answers. Then when he tried to stop Derek from leaving the werewolf became really angry. He used all his remaining strength and pushed the teenager against his locker. Breathing heavily he pressed himself against him. He could hear Jackson’s pulse doubled and he began to sweat. The boy was afraid of Derek. Fear of him as a man and not of the slumbering wolf inside him.

Derek bathed in Jackson’s fear of him. Against the tight contraction of his heart he was however powerless. Jackson was his. Since his birth their fate was foreseen. They were joined for all eternity and yet here he was, fighting the urge to let his fangs slide into the tender flesh of Jackson’s shoulder. His scent clouded his mind and the desire to mark the boy, not only invisible but open and recognizable to anyone grew immeasurably. Derek felt sharp claws grow from his fingertips. Before he could change his mind, he marked Jackson as he shoved his sharp nails into the soft skin. The teenager yelped in pain and Derek dazed brain slowly returned to normal function. He quickly disappeared around the next corner. Derek breathed hard as he knew to have committed a big mistake. Jackson grabbed his neck and scanned the hallway according to the older man. What had happened and what meant this strange feeling in his stomach Jackson was wondering as he stared at the empty corridor.

 

Lacrosse was out powering once again as the coach drove them to maximum performance before the game next week. Jackson was one of the last in the shower and when he finally stood with a towel around his sexy hips in front of the mirror the last players just poured out of the locker room. He felt a warm pulsing flow through his wound at the neck and reflexively put his hand on it. Jackson tended to do so whenever he felt insecure, nervous or scared. 

Without warning, Derek suddenly stood behind him. Jackson could see him clearly in the mirror and spun around. Angry he stared at him, what lay a mocking grin on the handsome face of the elderly. 

“What do you want?” snapped Jackson unkind.

Derek’s grin grew even wider. He was able to clearly feel the fear radiating of the teenager. He took another step toward him. Jackson dodged further away from him and ran to his locker to reach his game stick. But Derek was faster and stood so close to him that Jackson voluntarily pressed himself against the cold locker. 

“Scott is not here” Jackson exclaimed terrified.

Derek followed his racing heart and rapid breathing. The wolf leaned more forward until their faces almost touched. “I’m not here because of Scott, rather because of you” he whispered hot. 

Jackson became even paler and his scent already mixed with naked fear changed again and Derek became quite hot as he recognized the flavor as excitement. Jackson’s arousal spread to Derek. Blinded by the lust he had difficulty to restrain himself and not pounce on the boy immediately. 

With a firm grip he interlaced his fingers with Jackson’s manicured hair and pulled his head forward. His trained eyes immediately fell on his mark. “You should let that examine” he advised him. Everyone should see his mark and hence know of his labeling. Before he did something rash he left the locker room as quickly as possible, leaving a completely turbulent Jackson behind. 

 

It was already dark night when Jackson looked at his glove, damaged by Scott, after the game. He was totally shredded. A normal person was not in a position to do this that was clearly to Jackson. The throbbing in his neck and a sinking feeling in his stomach let him turn around. He stopped when he saw a dark figure behind him. He immediately knew who the other man was which not necessarily helped to relief his agitation. Derek stood a fair bit away from him and watched his every movement. Jackson’s heart instantly began to beat faster and Derek could literally smell the fear radiating of him. 

Gradually and with a wicked grin on his face he made his way to the young athlete. Derek heard how Jacksons pulse redoubled with every step towards him. Jackson’s whole body tensed up, unsure he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and he began to sweat slightly. Right before the senior reached him the significantly smell of lust lay in the air. Derek pulled the oxygen together with the beloved aroma deep into his lungs, he also remained not unaffected.

Derek stopped directly in front of Jackson. Only a step further and their bodies were touching. His magical eyes not taking of Jackson he leaned down to him and came only a few millimeters from his reddened ear to hold. With his husky voice he growled in his ear “You should not just stand around here alone at night.” Derek made a dramatic pause while still eyeing Jackson from the corner of his eye. The boy was flushed and breathing heavily. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. The werewolf was pleased with himself. “Dark dangers lurk out there. They are just waiting that careless fresh meat is distracted enough.” Derek finished his threat. He clearly felt a shudder flow through Jackson’s body. The fear now clearly outweighed the excitement but it was still present. Derek had to suppress a lustful howl. Satisfied the wolf disappeared back into the forest and Jackson moved quickly back to the locker room. 

 

Jackson sat in his Porsche with Lydia. They were a couple for a really long time. The athlete knew that she was in love with him. He liked her very much and she was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful girls in school. However Jackson was not in love with her. He saw the whole thing more as a Friends-with-Benefits-Thing. She fulfilled many of his wants and needs, but lately Jackson was more often unsatisfied. It was not Lydia’s fault; she was really enthusiastic to satisfy him. It genuinely was up to him. Something was missing and the athlete simply did not know what it was. He liked her caresses but often he just wanted more or something completely different. Added to this was that his head suddenly played crazy, when he was engaged with Lydia and on the verge of complaining because she did not do what he wanted popped abruptly an image of Derek in his head, from then on he was so quickly finished that it was almost embarrassing. In fact he had constantly thought of Derek currently and he even dreamed of the other man. It was to become genuinely insane. 

That’s why he now walked around in the video store to lend “The Notebook” again. He hated this movie and yet he had probably seen it four times already. Jackson could find neither the film nor an employee. His heart stopped as he walked to a shelf and saw a man lying covered in blood on the ground. He would deny it forever but at that moment he cried like a girl. When he tried to run out of the store he saw a dark Figure hurry through the rear part. He quickly hid himself. Panicked with fear he tried to snake along the shelves out of the store. Without warning all the shelves fall over and Jackson was buried under them. He was trapped and the murderer would now take care of him. Something was approaching him but when Jackson looked up no human stood before him. It was a beast or an animal with bright red eyes. Jackson’s heart beat so violently as if to smash his chest and he was shaking with agitation. The thing raised an arm and Jackson closed his eyes. With a sharp claw it pushed back the collar of his jacket. The poorly healed scares of Derek’s attack came to light. The wound throbbed and ached terribly. The Beast briefly sniffed on the scares before it ran out of the video store. Heavily breathing Jackson broke free and ran to Lydia. 

When he later gave his statement to the sheriff he did not notice Derek looking down at him anxious. It was very close and probably Derek’s mark was the only thing that saved his life. The Alpha would not rest until he had gotten what he wanted or Derek had to stop him. Jackson could not be pulled into it. The boy’s behavior was the last but Derek could see through his outer mask. He knew the true Jackson. A young man who’s trust was shaken to its foundation that he harassed others which weren’t allowed to notice how easy it was to break him. His façade should hide the lonely and insecure boy to mime the perfect athlete. Derek knew him and had marked him. Although only the second mark would bind them together forever but Derek had unconsciously developed feelings for him. Jackson may not be harmed. He had to protect his mate strictly. 

 

Derek lay unconscious in front of the school during the Alpha chased Jackson and the others through the building. By a whisker he had not killed the boy. He definitely had the chance. Derek needed to see Jackson now. He needs to see him just to be sure that he was alright. Since his wolf shape allowed him to locate him quickly Derek turned and followed Jackson’s smell. It was not long before he came to stand in front of a large modern house. Some windows were brightly lit. With a deep breath he mad out Jackson’s bedroom on the upper floor. 

Two agile jumps and he landed on the windowsill outside his room. Fortunately the window was open so he could just jump into Jackson’s room. He was sitting on his bed reading. When Derek landed with a loud rumbling the athlete drove up and he stared at him with wide eyes. Only now did Derek remember that he was still in his wolf form but at least he knew now that Jackson was fine. Jackson’s jaw dropped. Fear was clearly visible in his eyes but it quickly fizzled out for something completely different namely knowledge. 

“Who…what…?” he stuttered at first then it became clearer “You? I know you. You’ve been watching me. I know you from before.” He recalled his childhood days where he had repeatedly seen this wolf. Jackson had never told anyone of it and later dismissed it as imagination or even an imaginary friend.

“I’ve known you since the day you were born. I’m watching you because you belong to me. That was already so before I marked you.” Derek told him.

Automatically Jackson’s hand flew to the scratches on his neck. This had become a solid habit of him. Oddly he drew some strength and security thereof. At that moment he realized who actually stood there before him. 

“Derek” he breathed. He nodded his head then turned back into his human shape.

“Jackson…” he started but did not know what to say to him. He could just see the gears rattle in Jackson’s head. 

Finally he seemed to have come to a decision. “What do you mean with “marked”? Why did you do that?” he wanted to know. The question lay for ages on his soul. Derek rolled his eyes of course Jackson was interested in this the most. 

“As I said, we belong together and by the mark we will be forever linked. Wolves bind for life. The first mark shows all that you belong to me and that they must keep their distance. The second mark will then complete the connection and leave a lasting but unfortunately invisible label. You’ll be mine forever and everyone will know it” admitted the wolf to the younger man. 

Jackson’s heart was racing even if he might still feel fear and uncertainty radiated Derek could clearly feel his desire and fascination. A crackling tension hung in the air. The werewolf could not longer suppress his inner instinct. With long strides he rushed to the athlete. He longingly put both hands on his rosy cheeks. Jackson looked up at him with sparkling eyes that Derek was no longer able to stand again. He leaned down to him and sealed his lips with his own. First it was an unusually gentle kiss. Derek’s lips moved smoothly and it took some time before Jackson returned the kiss. Jackson’s arms closed around Derek’s waist. The kiss was long and it was only the urgent breathlessness drain of each other. They looked deep into their eyes and after they had shortly gasped their lips met again. This time it was a much more intense kiss. Derek’s tongue slid over Jackson’s lips asking for entrance which he permitted gladly. 

Derek felt the wolf in him along with his arousal getting more active and urging to the surface. He already felt his claws push out from his fingertips. He reluctantly pulled away from Jackson. Who looked at him questioningly. 

“We have to stop!” he said breathlessly.

“Why?” asked Jackson. He did not understand what was suddenly going on with Derek. 

“If we continue now I’m losing control and the risk to bite you is simply too big” Derek whispered against Jackson’s soft lips. 

The thought Derek could lose control because of him where he was always so sure of himself and self-assured took his breath away and a shiver of pleasure ran down his back. “So what? What would be wrong with that?” he asked curiously.

“One bite from me and you will become a werewolf. Only at the second marking I may bite you. Before that the risk is simply too high.” Derek informed the boy. 

“What if I want exactly that?” asked Jackson piercing. He did not know what it meant to be a werewolf but Derek shone so much power of which Jackson wanted as well to have. It surprised him that he did not even freaked out. When he found out what Scott was he went nuts for hours. Strangely everything what Derek said made sense to him. It was all quite logical. Derek had always been with him. Jackson had seen him and trusted him. He felt this strong attraction to the young wolf. The boy knows that he would not hurt him but rather would bring him new strength and above all love. 

“You’re mine. I will not let you become a wolf” Derek determined “At least not now” he quietly added.

Inwardly he was still struggling with himself and his wolf. His instincts broke through increasingly. In his head echoed the same words again and again. “Not enough” or “more” were the innocuous. His wolf was of the opinion he had not marked the boy enough. He wanted that Jackson smelled from top to bottom of him and his body should be decorated by his signs of love. Derek had a feeling it would never be enough. 

Quickly he bent down again to Jackson and kissed him passionately. The boy jumped enthusiastically on it. Derek had expected significant more resistance but was positive delighted. Jackson wanted to always be the best whether it concerned around sport or kissing it did not matter and so it was the werewolf who hastily gasped after air first. Jacks pressed himself close to him and flooded all his senses. Derek was not able to suppress the deep howl of the wolf any longer. The band which had been tied very long ago had now solidified and would very soon be finally settled. 

This time Jackson broke away from Derek’s demanding lips. He had remembered another question. “The second mark thus consists of a bite?” he asked curiously. Derek turned his gaze from the boy away and took a step beck. Jackson could swear to have seen the face of the werewolf turn red. Why would Derek be nervous? And what did that only mean for him?

Derek let his gaze wander through the luxurious room of the sportsman but praised him no glance. Jackson grabbed his hand and so drew the attention back to him. Derek took a deep breath before he looked deep into Jacksons eyes and said “To accomplish our connection I need to bite you at the full moon and during sex” he blurted out quickly. Jackson’s jaw dropped and he stared at the older one with big eyes. 

“It’s like out of a bad movie.” he joked finally.

Derek grinned “In every myth lies quite some spark of truth” His eyes fell on the red cheeks of the younger man. He could almost see the images dancing through his head. A hot yelp escaped him before he could suppress it even in his head outdid the fantasies themselves. Encouraged by their mingled scents Derek rushed back to Jackson and hastily pulled him into his arms. Jackson drew him even closer to him. His arms wrapped around Derek’s neck and he pressed him down to him into a deep kiss. Derek’s arms closed around Jackson’s waist and he had to wrestle with himself not to let his hands wander deeper to the two firm round hills on Jackson’s beck side. Jackson moaned hot in Derek’s mouth. Their mutual desire only intensified as their crotches rubbed against each other for the first time. 

Breathing hard they detached themselves from the kiss and leaned their heads together unwilling to break off the contact to each other. “Mine” muttered Derek. Jackson raised his eyes and looked Derek in the eye before he replied “Yours” he breathed. “I’m yours” he whispered in a firm voice. Jackson was surprised by himself but Derek gave him what he had missed his whole life. He felt his entire life lonely and all he wanted was to belong to someone. His adoptive parents had given him everything what they could buy with their millions but Jackson’s heart was not to purchase. It had chosen Derek when the wild throb in his chest had something to mean. Jackson was flooded with emotions and the strange dreamy expression in Derek’s eyes spoke volumes. Passionately their lips met again to kiss also their demanding groins searched each other over and over again unstoppable. 

The temperature in the room rose significantly with each minute noticeably. Excitement was in the air crackling. Low moans were heard repeatedly. First Jackson’s high huskily whimpered followed by Derek’s animalistic deeper rumble. They moved against each other like a sexy dance. Derek could feel the wolf boil beneath his skin. He wanted out to win Jackson over. His eyes changed and he could feel his fangs piercing out of his jaw. 

“We have to stop” gasped Derek clumsy. “Jacks we have to wait until the next full moon” he repeated.

“It will take almost two weeks” Jackson grumbled with a daring look to the calendar. He sought again the kiss swollen lips of the werewolf. When he just wanted to slide his tongue into the foreign mouth Derek pushed him away. 

“We should not rush. I mean we just met and….” he began before Jackson fell rebellious into his word. 

“We’ve known us for quite an eternity “ murmured Jackson and pulled Derek back close to him to savor the soothing fragrance. 

“And we still have a whole eternity before us” Derek gave back. “There is nothing I would rather do but out there is a crazy Alpha running around and kills people. I am actually just come to ensure that you are doing well.” Derek admitted. His strong fingers brushed gently through Jackson’s silky hair. 

Jackson leaned his head into the soft touch and had to suppress a purr. “As long as you’re here I’m fine” he hummed and that let hot shivers ran down Derek’s spine. “But I have a strange feeling” he pressed his erection against Derek’s. “You should take care of that.” He finished his sentence before he leaned over to kiss Derek on the cheek. 

Derek growled and pressed his extended claws into Jackson’s back. He let them slide down to his butt. None of them noticed that he thereby cut through Jackson’s T-Shirt and left light scratches on his back in his perfect skin. Jackson moaned lustfully. 

Both were now gone so far that not much was missing to make them topple over the cliff. Jackson opened his eyes and saw for the first time Derek’s wolf face up close. A feeling of warmth, strength, love and especially of home overcame him and with a firm pressure on Derek’s hard manhood Jackson’s tension erupted with a loud scream, followed by a hoarse whisper of Derek’s name. Derek observed him with wolf eyes and the charming sight of the climax of his mate mixed with his scent let him also come. A dark howling overlaid Jacksons frantic breathing and was interrupted by a barley audible whisper “Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jacks”

They kissed again but this time without the hustle and desire. They were satisfied for now and there was something else mixed into the slower kiss. It tasted suspiciously like love. 

“I must go.” Derek grunted with his heart heavy. He kissed Jackson on the forehead. The room smelled of their mixed flavors overlaid by the scent of sex and it made Derek wild. 

The athlete breathed hard. “Will I see you again?” Jackson asked sadly even if he tried to overplay it. He had already lost too many people and that let Derek’s heart painful contract. “Of course I will always return to you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With a last long kiss on the full lips, he disappeared in the same way as he had come. Jackson stared after him for a long time before he plopped down on the bed and slid his fingers over his lips. It was as if he could still feel the other mans lips on his own. 

 

A loud knocking ripped Jackson out of his turbulent dreams the next morning. Before he could react, the door opened and his best friend Danny came joyfully strolled in. Jackson quickly pulled the blanket over him and Danny studied him with a funny look. 

“Why are you still lying in the feathers?” he asked curiously. “You probably had a long night yesterday. Usually you scold because I’m not ready in time.” Danny grinned. 

Jackson grumbled something unintelligible before he disappeared along with the covers in the bathroom. First he took a cold shower and put on some fresh clothes before he could deal with his best friend.

When he blithely stepped out of the bathroom shortly after Danny was sitting on his desk chair and held the book in his hand that Jackson had read yesterday before Derek had him so harshly interrupted. Alone the thought of Derek let him blush. 

Danny looked at his friend attentively. He noticed immediately something was wrong with him today. Something was different than usual and he was dogged to figure it out. Jackson pressed always every secret out of him. Even his love life was an open book to the other athlete now it was time for Jackson to finally bring the truth out. They were best friends since elementary school and know each other as good as nobody else. Danny believed sometimes to know him better than Jackson himself. 

His eyes widened when he saw red welts looking out under the tight fitting top of his friend. Danny jumped up and ran to him. Jackson gave him a funny look. The bigger Sportsman came to a halt in front of the smaller one and pulled his Shirt with a finger to the side. He gasped the long scratch marks on Jackson’s back. Jackson himself began to tremble but caught himself quickly. He tore himself away from Danny and ran to the other end of the room. 

“Can you please explain that to me?” He asked overwhelmed. 

Jackson looked at him nervously. “As you said, it was a long night yesterday.” lied Jackson, even if it was hard for him to lie to Danny.

“So you have a new girlfriend? And she did this to you?” Danny asked.

Jackson ran absently with his fingertips over the new marks as far as he could reach them. Later he would look at them in the mirror. He felt already an interested twitch in his pants. Jackson rolled his eyes and grumbled inwardly with his teenage hormones. Once Danny was gone, he would get back under the cold shower or something like that. 

“Jackson?” Danny’s voice averaged his thoughts.

For a brief moment he was tempted to push everything to the Lacrossetraining but since Danny was also one of the athletes, this was pointless. “Something like that” he said finally, still totally overwhelmed by the situation. But he knew he could trust Danny. 

“Something like that” he whispered echoing still uncertain. He acknowledged Danny not even with a look. 

“Something like that” repeated his friend also. He did not understand why Jackson wobbled so around. Normally he could not speak enough about himself. Somewhat went here enormously wrong. Danny hoped that Jackson was not in serious trouble.

Danny did not let up and continued once again on “A one-night-stand?” 

“No” Jackson shot back immediately. In this regard he was sure. 

“So it’s a girlfriend” Danny decided from his fast response. 

“No” muttered Jackson annoyed. Slowly the questioning was getting on his nerves. So he exclaimed in a firm voice “no girlfriend”

Danny still knows nothing yet. “What then?” He was also annoyed of Jackson’s dismissive attitude. Why did the other make such a fuss about the cause? He had to seriously feel the whole thing on the tooth. 

“There aren’t that many alternatives, right? Especially you should know that” Jackson murmured who could see for the first time Danny’s face. A blush spread across his face as he saw Danny’s jaw dropped open in disbelief. 

Due to Danny’s persistent speechlessness he added “I think I’m gay.”

This seemed to tear Danny out of his astonishment. “You have a boyfriend? You? For months I’ve been looking for a partner and you as an exemplary hetero just have to snap your fingers and whoosh you have a boyfriend?” Danny ranted. It surprised him that Jackson was interested in men but of course he had no problem with it. Between them nothing would change. Jackson would always be his best friend no matter what would come, Danny was sure of it. 

“I was not looking for him. He found me.” Jackson confessed to him.

“What does he look like?” Danny asked startled. “Is he good looking?” he added.

“Yes absolutely” Jackson certainly said. Without question Derek looked good. Jackson would even go so far as to say that he knew no one who looked better even if that was a strange thought for him. 

“Is he looking better than me?” Danny asked curious. 

Jackson laughed “You’re not my type” Jackson quipped, slightly relaxing.

“Hey, that’s my line” Danny protested half-heartedly. “Does he look better than you?” Danny asked inquisitively His surprise was gone and curiosity had taken its place. He wanted to know everything about the person who influenced his friend so much and turned his life upside down. 

“No” came the answer as fast as a pistol shot. “He looks even better” Jackson said without a doubt. “You know he has this unruly dark hair and those beautiful bright eyes. His sexy body with the strong muscles takes your breath away.” Jackson said dreamily.

“Oh my god, you’re totally in love. I may live to see that. Jackson Whittemore is in love.” Danny crooned. In all the years since he met Jackson he had never been in love. Sure there were the one or the other little crush but Jackson has never been with the heart into it. Danny was surprised that he had now fallen in love with another man. Whether he probably had since been denied his true feelings? 

“I’ve never felt this way” Jackson revealed his innermost being. He knew he could trust Danny blindly and was not disappointed. 

A warm smile appeared on Danny‘s handsome face. “Yes that’s how love feels” he told him. Danny gently laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it briefly. Jackson’s short wince reminded him of his injuries. 

“What’s with the scratches on your back?” He thought for a moment before a light went up in his head. “You couldn’t have…Jackson?” he asked shocked. Danny could not believe what was right under his nose. It could not be, right?

“No….no…not really….we…have….just…” he stammered awkwardly. 

“Fooling around?” Danny laughed. “I would’ve never thought you the type which get’s turned on from pain.” he shook his head. Danny could see his best friend’s discomfort formally. Jackson had sat down on his bed and Danny sat down with him. 

“So who is it?” he tried again. “Do I know him?” Danny dug further because the curiosity almost killed him. “Come on I’ve always told you everything. You know every little detail of my first time hence you can at least tell me his name.” Danny urged forward with not quit fair methods.

The thoughts rattled through Jackson’s head. Was it possible that Danny know Derek? The chances were rather low. “No, you do not know him” he finally replied.

Danny rolled his eyes. Apparently he did not believe him. Slowly he put his hand on Jackson’s upper body. “What’s his name?” he asked as a final warning. Only Danny knows that Jackson was totally ticklish. As children they always fought out wild tickle battles. From this age they had grown up long ago but it was still a good leverage. Danny and Jackson still larked around often as good friends just did. Jackson knows what his friend was going to do and instead to answer him he pushed him away. Danny responded quickly, he leaned over Jackson and held him down onto the mattress. He leaned over him and fixated Jackson’s hands with his own over his head. With his legs he leaned left and right of Jackson’s thighs. “And?” he asked while Jackson writhed under him. 

Jackson struggled against his best friend but in his position he had no chance. He was much too busy to free himself to respond to Danny. When Jackson just had freed a hand Danny took the opportunity to start his tickle attack. Jackson laughed so loud and free like he hadn’t in a very long time. With his free hand he also began to tease Danny above himself. It went back and forth wildly.

The two friends laughed and fooled around as in ancient times until suddenly a deep inhuman howl was heard behind them. Danny spun around like the wind and Jackson freed himself as quickly as possible from Danny. He jumped from his bed with a dark foreboding in his mind and a bad feeling in his stomach. 

In front of the open window stood vibrating with rage Derek. He threw a short dark look to Jackson before he fixed his eyes on Danny and literally perforated him with his nasty looks. Fortunately looks could not kill. “It’s not as it looks” Jackson pushed out quickly. His heart was beating wildly and he felt the fear creep into his bones. 

Danny looked critically at the newcomer. “Isn’t that Stiles cousin Miguel?” Danny wanted to know into the oppressive silence.

“Miguel? Stiles’ cousin?” Jackson repeated uncomprehendingly as his gaze wandered from Danny to Derek and back again. “This is Derek” Jackson informed Danny.

Danny stared at him in disbelief and Derek had to fight with himself to not just tear of his head. Jackson and his entire room smelled of the strange boy. Jackson belonged to him and was only allowed to smell after Derek. The two were also lying together in bed. Jackson was under Danny which Derek could not tolerate. He took a few steps forward so that he stood between Danny and Jackson. He growled evil in the direction of the larger athlete. 

“That’s him?” Danny concluded finally. He did not like the newcomer and he even less liked how he dealt with Jackson, although he had found him actually pretty hot at their first meeting.

“Yes” Jackson rushed quickly out before he turned to soothing Derek. “This is Danny. He’s my best friend since elementary school. Nothing happened between us, OK? You have nothing to worry about, we’re just friends” he tried to appease the werewolf.

Derek took another step to Danny who flinched as the eyes of the older discolored. “Go!!!” Jackson screamed and threw himself formally on Derek but Danny still hesitated. “RUN! We talk in school later” he called for his closest confidant again in hope to prevent a greater disaster. Danny finally understood the hint and left albeit only reluctantly. He not liked it at all to let the other back alone with Derek. Again and again he had to think of the welts on Jackson’s back. Jacks would have to explain a lot. 

“How could you?” Derek yelled as soon as Danny left the house. Furious he turned to Jackson. He stood courageous in front of Derek even if he smelled like pure fear and his heart was about to explode. 

“It’s not the way it looked” Jackson defended himself lame.

“I come here and the whole room smells like him, you smell like him. Your fragrances have even been mixed together. Also he is on top of you and touches you everywhere. You lie in bed with him, submitting yourself to him and moreover have thereby apparently a lot of fun.” Derek snapped at him and had a hard time to pull himself together to not bite the boy. 

“We have been wrestling. You do this among friends sometimes and I have thousand percent never submitted to him. Derek please, Danny is my best friend and if you honestly believe after all what happened between us, I throw myself so easily at the closest person a viable you know me not as good as I thought. Then I have to thoroughly think about the whole thing again.” Jackson tried fervently to appeal to him.

“You’re like an open book to me” Derek muttered without mentioning that he reviewed all the signals Jackson sand of. He had checked that his heart not skipped a beat or his breathing did not quickened but Jacks showed no sing of a lie. Derek knows that Jackson told him the truth and was not fooling him. He suddenly felt like a hormone driven teen. 

“Then you really think I would hurt you like that?” Jackson whispered sadly.

“No” Derek whispered back. Slowly and with a bowed head he came up to his mate and just came to a halt in front of him. Carefully he reached for the smaller hands. Gradually he lifted his gaze looking into Jackson’s face. “I’m really sorry. When I smelled him here and then found you even in bed with him my wolf got the better of me. His instincts are stronger than my sanity. I truly apologize that I could not control myself better.” Derek spoke softly to him. 

Jackson could not be angry with him. Although Danny would wring his neck, but Jackson felt even more desired and loved by the possessive behavior from Derek. The werewolf promised him what he had always lacked. Instead of a reply Jacks stood up on his tiptoes and kisses Derek passionately with full devotion. Instantly strong arms closed around him and the kiss was deepened demanding. They needed no words to know that they were good again, even if the jealousy still burned deep in Derek. It was not until the second mark would forever weld them together so that Derek would not have to worry any more. Till then he had to wait a bit. But he would enjoy Jackson from now on until the end of his days.

 

Jackson sat on his homework. He found it very hard to concentrate today and it was not alone the full moons fault. Since hours he felt an uneasiness, suffering and pain. It were not his feelings or sensations. Even when he could not be sure he assumed that they came from his connection with Derek. Just the thought something might had happened to Derek or it could be something wrong with him caused Jackson mortal fear. As crazy as it sounded but he could already no longer imagine his life without Derek in it. Their connection was so deep and narrow that one could not be without the other.

The werewolf had to leave the second mark on Jackson’s body. Today was the full moon night and maybe it would happen to night already. Now he could concentrate even less. After all the strange feelings had subsided and had drained into an intense crackle of strength. A loud bang of his porch let Jackson’s heart stood still. In the next moment the curtain of his window wobbled and rustled. The sportsman held his breath. 

Jackson turned around as if struck by lightning and there he stood in all his glory. Derek was sweaty and he was breathing hard. It looked as if he had a wild night behind him. A new aura of power surrounded him. His eyes sparkled at Jackson. The boy noticed immediately that something was extremely different. They stood a few feet apart and just stared at each other. Derek’s facial expression was dark and Jax felt the familiar anxiety creep back into his bones. Unexpectedly Derek put an eerie grin on his charming facial features. Jackson was suddenly very hot. 

“The Alpha is dead” Derek finally came out.

Jacksons eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected that but it was good news. Finally he had not to be afraid anymore. The evil was averted and the city was out of danger. Nothing in the world could prepare him for the next words of the handsome werewolf.

“I’m the Alpha now” Derek growled and his eyes were turning red. One could formally see the power and energy pulsate in them. 

Jackson’s mouth dropped open yet again and he could feel the fear mixing up with passion. At this moment the young boy know why the wolf had come. He was here to pick up his prize. Jackson had a few days to prepare for it but now it felt like he had gotten hit by a speed train. Since the fateful meeting Danny had tried to dissuade him from Derek. He wanted to protect Jackson and did not understand that Derek would never hurt him. The smaller one had tried to explain to his best friend that he and Derek were meant for each other but it was damn hard without to confess the whole truth about the werewolves. Derek was indeed just trying to protect his mate. One day he would understand it Jackson was certain of it.

Derek took a step toward him which brought Jackson back again to the here and now. A brief moment of panic rose in him. He knew that the second mark would connect them together forever. Jackson would never fall in love again and no matter what will happen he would be unbreakable linked to Derek. There was no divorce. Added to this was fear and excitement. Not about the bite but the erotic lovemaking which belonged to it. Jackson was no inexperienced virgin but he had never done anything with a man let alone a werewolf. He knew that Derek could be tender but the wolf before him was a new improved form of Derek Hale who would take what he wanted. The Alpha would take no account of him feared Jackson. Unfortunately he had to admit that this thought made him a little more excited.

Jackson walked backwards to his bed and sat down on the edge never taking his eyes away from Derek. This was an invitation the werewolf was not going to miss. He needed no further invitation and lunged at Jackson. Derek threw himself at Jackson and pulled him onto the large mattress. Derek and Jackson began to kiss demanding. They were so in a hurry that their teeth and noses hit against one another repeatedly. Derek bite gently into Jackson’s full lips and soaked up the warm blood which immediately was running out in thick drops. Jackson’s tongue slipped into Derek’s mouth and could taste the metallic flavor of his own blood there. The heat wave that was triggered by that let his body rear up and the movement rubbed their crotches promising together. This caused both men to groan. 

Derek deepened the kiss. Their hands began to explore each other’s bodies and thereby their kisses were once slower but no less hungry. Jackson’s hands slid under Derek’s shirt and caressed the strong back of his Alpha. Derek tried to unbutton Jackson’s expensive shirt with one hand but it took him to long and so he let his claws extend to cut it off of him. The rough claws which scratched on his perfect skin let hot shivers run over Jackson’s body. That stayed not unnoticed by the werewolf and he drew with his sharp nails according to the taut muscles on Jackson’s torso. Meanwhile their groins repeatedly met wistfully.

Jackson broke away briefly from Derek’s lips to pull the offending shirt over his head and throwing it carelessly on the floor. He laughed shortly as that leaved Derek’s hair even messier behind. The wolf growled deeply and immediately took Jackson’s soft lips to good use. An little eternity later Jackson suddenly felt a strong hand on his belt. He jerked in surprise but at the same time came a lustful moan from his beautiful lips. Derek gently nibbled on his neck. With practiced fingers he made quick work of his belt, the pants button and zipper until he was finally able to get into the inner of Jackson’s pants. He pressed against him willingly and shoved his hands from behind into Derek’s pants to play with his firm butt. Both were panting at the almost overwhelming desire. 

Soon, even that was not enough anymore. While they are kissing wildly Derek first got rid of Jackson’s pants and then his own. The intensified contact between them took their breath away and had the pleasure rise immeasurably. This time it was Jackson who took the initiative and therefore began to push Derek’s shorts from his broad hips. The impatience of the younger man brought Derek almost mad. Too fast for the human eye, he tore literally the last superfluous piece of clothing of Jackson’s perfect body. For the first time they now felt each other from head to feet without barriers. Only warm perfect skin and strong muscles close together. Lustful moans filled the room.

Luckily Jackson had prepared everything so Derek could carefully take the next step. The boy writhed groaning under Derek’s hands and could not get enough. Now the time had come for the second mark to complete. Neither of them could wait any longer. Slowly their body’s united and melted together into a single being. They kissed full of devotion and love. After a short break they began to move in unison and their hands could not feel enough of the others perfect skin. Lust clouded Derek’s senses and he could no longer hold his wolf back. He broke out of him with an animalistic howl. Jackson immediately responded to the stimulation. His body tensed, he reared up and pressed himself even closer to Derek. It was such an intense and untamed experience that it would not be long until they reached their peak.

Derek lowered his head to lick with his wet tongue over Jackson’s neck. Under his tongue he felt his jugular vein throbbing wildly. Jackson tilted his head to make him more space. They moved against each other more frantic and uncontrollable. Jackson clung to Derek’s back and he threw his head in the neck. Derek supported himself with his hands and knees next to him on the bed and worked on his neck. His next push was as deep as he could enter Jackson and while Jackson cried enthusiastic Derek drilled his sharp fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. Derek tenderly sucked on the irritated skin where he penetrated even deeper into it. This was too much for the inexperienced Jackson with a piercing “Derek” on his lips, he climaxed between their sweaty bodies. Jackson pressed down on Derek’s sensitive cock. The sight of his mate’s orgasm and the pleasurable sound of his name from Jackson’s beguiling lips also let Derek fall over the cliff. He comes deep in his mate and now they were joined together forever.

Reluctantly Derek slipped out of his lover and snuggled close to him. They held each other in their strong arms and slowly sank into their minds what exactly had just happened. Automatically Jackson’s hand flew to his neck as he would just notice that Derek had bitten him. Between them an inner band was born. They could feel one another, knew how or where the other was and what he felt. Overwhelmed with the new impressions and intoxicated of Derek body Jackson whispered “I love you”

Derek froze for a second. It was a long time ago since Derek heard those words. His mother was the last person who had said them to him. Unexpected a firestorm broke out in him and spread through his entire body. The mighty Alpha had to fight back tears and a barely audible “I love you too” made its unstoppable way out. Jackson watched every movement of his wolf and felt excitement. Of course he heard the honest confession of love. 

Jackson pulled Derek as close to him as possible. They held each in the arms and still were connected from head to toe. With deep breathes they drew in their mixed fragrances. Derek and Jackson could not get enough of the other. Derek’s fingers stroked gently over Jackson’s powerful back. At the same time Jackson played softly with one of Derek’s nipples. The wolf kissed his mate tenderly on the forehead and then on the lips. Happy and together they fell into the realm of dreams.


End file.
